Omega
by Phil From Produce
Summary: With Russia on the warpath to attack America, A team of heroes must rise up against them. The leader of these heroes? Col. Steve Trevor, Flying one last mission. Features Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Girl. Sequel to "The Ring"
1. Premonition FM

Chapter 1 - Premonition FM

()()()

In Canada, an alarm rang out to signal Kenny Triton to wake up. He crawled out of his bed, while his girlfriend laid in the bed beside him.

"Good morning, sugar." Josie smiled at Kenny.

"Morning, babe." Kenny smiled back.

Kenny walked out of the bedroom with his shirt off much to the delight of his girlfriend. In the past 7 months, they had grown close, and had moved in with each other. They had to get over some hurdles, like how Kenny could be a messy guy and how he would leave things lying around. Of course, he accepted his girlfriend's efforts to make him into a better man and a better boyfriend.

Of course, Josie also wanted to be a better girlfriend, and even if Kenny said she didn't have to do too much to be that. The 2 had their mutual agreements, they were going to wait til marriage before they got even closer. For now, they were allowed to kiss, share a bed, and cuddle.

"I gotta get to the airport." Kenny told his girlfriend.

"I know, i'm excited for you!" she said "It's not everyday a girl can say her boyfriend plays professional ice hockey."

"It's just one game, we're playing the Capitals tonight. I'm excited about it." Kenny put on his old "NHL 2000" Era Canucks jersey he had bought years before.

"Have a good day baby, I love you!" Kenny blew a kiss to his girlfriend on his way out of the door.

"I love you too! Don't get hurt!" Josie watched her boyfriend walk out the door, and rolled back over to go back to sleep.

()()()

"I slept in...ah shoot." Clark Kent pulled the covers off of the bed he shared with Diana in Washington, DC.

"It's OK, it's only 10 AM. We don't have to be at the white house until 1'oclock." Diana talked to her boyfriend.

"Nah, I gotta get the taps fixed, the lawn mowed..."

"Babe, it's Thursday. It's not Saturday." replied Diana. "Although I do like it that you want to fix things for me, and being my Superman."

Clark walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to wake himself up in his small, 2 bedroom house he rented with Diana.

Eventually, Diana caught up to Clark and gave him a hug from behind and kissed his neck lovingly. She was madly in love with the man and over the course of 7 months, they had an almost flawless relationship.

"I love you, Clark." Diana whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I love you too." and Clark leaned back over and kissed Diana.

()()()

Kenny went outside and threw his gear in the back of his truck, and walked over to the driver's side door.

"Whew...OK, Kenny, let's play some hockey." Kenny got into his 2001 Chevrolet silverado truck, which had seen it's fair share of beatings over the 3 years Kenny had owned it. He turned the ignition over, and drove out of his upscale apartment's parking garage, and got out onto the street to get to the airport.

His music began playing on the CD deck, and listened to Jane Child's "Don't Wanna fall in love." from GTA V, one of his favorite video games. He drove his way through the Vancouver morning commute at 7am.

()()()

Back in Washington, both Diana and Clark had gotten themselves ready and were headed out to Diana's light blue 1973 Mercedes 450sl, which she had kept in pristine condition in the last 45 years. Diana was a connisseur of automobiles, along with Steve Trevor, who for the last year, had only begun to feel his old, old age catching up on him at 100, but at the same time, Diana was 100 as well but she hadn't even begun to age yet.

"I'll unlock it." Diana pulled her keys and unlocked the passenger side door for Clark.

"Thank you, Diana." Clark crouched down and got into the car and gently shut the door. Diana walked around to the other side, and got into the driver's side and turned the car over.

"So, do I look good?" asked Diana

"You look great." Clark smiled at his girl.

"Nothing in the teeth? Hair smells nice? No smudges on the make-up?" Diana moved her face around so Clark could be the judge of it. He gave her the thumbs up.

Diana replied with a smile and she began to drive the car out of the driveway and onto the street to go to the white house.

Along the way, the radio played some good old fashioned jazz, in particular "Let's get lost" by Chet Baker.

"I sure hope this is just a bunch of talk and not a bunch of action." Diana started up a conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, the world hates the states but really, sometimes I wish we could just let each other be and get along like so." Clark replied.

"It's wishful thinking." Diana stopped the car at a red light, and looked around to make sure everything would be safe for her to continue when the light turned green. but while sitting there, a police car came barrelling through the intersection with the lights blaring.

"Police...I wonder what that's about?" Asked Clark

"Wanna find out? Be heroes?" Asked Diana, with an ambitious smile.

"I couldn't stop you from doing that, could I?" Clark joked

"Maybe. But let's not right now." Diana watched the light turn green, and she continued through the intersection and kept driving.

About 5 minutes down the road, the lovers saw what the cop was rushing to. A crowd had gathered at the foot of a skyscraper, and standing on the 20th floor of the skyscraper, looked like a distraught young woman standing on the ledge.

"Oh no." Diana looked up at the person on the ledge.

"It's a jumper." Clark added.

Up 20 stories, the girl looked down at the crowd gathered below while a police negotiator in the window beside, tried to talk to her. But the jumper wouldn't listen to her, and certainly was scared about being 20 stories up.

"Please Sylvia, please come over!" The negotiator pleaded.

"Get away! Get away or i'll jump, I swear to god!"

"Listen, whatever problems you have, we can work them out!"

()()()

 _"I don't want to fall in love, no, no, love cuts just like a knife...woo-woo, you make the knife feel good...baby yah, i'll fight ya to the end..."_ Kenny sang along to the song, even if the singer in the song was a girl.

As he drove his truck through the streets of Vancouver, he came upon a crowd. They were at the base of a building, and they were looking up at a distraught young man, who was 20 stories up.

"Oh, great!" Kenny pulled the truck over and worked his way over, going with the traffic.

Up 20 stories, a police negotiator was talking with the young man, and was trying to talk him out of jumping.

"Come on, you need to come over, we need to talk this over!" the negotiator tried to talk the young man out of his suicide solution.

"I'm through talking! Don't come near me or i'll go, I swear it!" The boy yelled back.

By the time Kenny got there, he saw the situation for what it was, and sneaked around to the back of the apartment building, found a nice secluded spot, and raised his arms.

"God of heaven, hear my cries for help..." And The Coat descended from the sky. Kenny grabbed it, and put it on, and then placed the hood over his head.

"Thank you...now...time to go save someone's life."

The Coat ran at the apartment wall and parkoured his way up to a low-hanging balcony and climbed onto it. He knocked on the window of the apartment, and a sweet old lady opened the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but there's a young man up on the top floor, I have to get to him!" The Coat begged of the old lady.

"Who are you? Police?" she asked.

"No, i'm The Coat, can you let me through?" The Coat tried to be as polite as possible.

"You're not the police?" the old lady was wasting time.

"Oh, for the love of.." The Coat put his finger up to his bulletwound, and used his mind control powers to allow the old lady to let him through. He didn't like manipulating someone like an old lady, but if it was to save someone else's life, it would be worth the trouble.

()()()

Back in Washington, Both Diana and Clark looked up at the jumper, who was acting unpredictable. Luckily, the police had set up an airbag in case she fell so they could catch her, but if she worked her way over to the other side of the building, they were up the creek without paddles.

"How do we handle this?" asked Clark.

Diana knew she could talk the girl out of her suicide, if she could get up there. Maybe Diana couldn't make it...but Wonder Woman could.

"Behind the building...allow me." Diana walked to the other side of the skyscraper, and found a nice secluded spot...then, she spun around and a blinding flash of light changed her into Wonder Woman.

"Ok, here goes." Wonder Woman looked at Clark.

Clark blew her a kiss as she prepared to jump.

"For luck." Clark caused his girlfriend to smile.

Up 20 stories, the girl was crying her eyes out and looking down at the high speed dirt that she would've collided with if it wern't for that airbag.

"I'm not coming, you'll just take me to jail!" The girl cried

"Now, you haven't done anything at all! I just want to talk. We'll talk this out, we'll get everyone together and we'll fix this!" The negotiator begged.

With a great leap, Diana jumped up about 10 stories, and then, she began her climb. With every leap, Clark watched her, ready to catch her if she fell. Of course, Wonder Woman could've just landed on her feet, and went back up, but Clark cared about her and would've supported her in any situation she was in. Actually, Wonder Woman could've just flown...but she would've intentionally fallen for Clark to catch her anyways.

Wonder Woman kept on climbing. She made the 11th storey. Then the 12th. Then the 14th in a big, confident leap. Then, another storey. Then, the 18th. She finally got up to the 20th. Not wanting to fall, she kept herself prone against the wall and worked her way over to the front of the building. Clark was at the bottom of the building, keeping an eye on his girlfriend.

She peered around the corner, and there was the girl, crying.

"Ok...Here it goes!" Wonder Woman worked her way over to talk to the girl. "Hey..." Wonder woman got the girl's attention, and the girl turned to see her.

"Hey...you're Wonder Woman!" The girl replied.

"What's this about?" Wonder Woman asked.

()()()

Meanwhile, back in Canada, The Coat arrived at the 20th floor of the apartment building, and found the room where the suicide jumper was. There was a cop guarding the door.

"Excuse me sir, you'll have to go back." The RCMP officer ordered.

The Coat put his finger up to his head, and used mind control to allow the cop to let him pass. He walked right into the room, and looked at the balcony where the police negotiator was talking with the young man. There was a window on the side. He could've sneaked out that window, and worked his way over.

"Come on, man! Let's talk this over!" The negotiator continued pleading with the young man.

"I'm not going to!" The young man said

"Maybe you should." The Coat entered the conversation from behind.

The man turned around to see The Coat approaching him from behind.

"Get away man, i'm gonna jump!" The jumper threatened.

"Don't...listen, I just wanna talk to you...just wanna talk...and i'm not a cop." The Coat tried to reason with the guy.

"You're a cop! Liar!"

"Hey, C'mon man, Since when do cops wear trenchcoats with hoods?" Asked The Coat.

The jumper calmed a bit. You couldn't argue with that logic.

()()()

Back in Washington, Wonder Woman was closer to getting the girl to stop her attempt at killing herself.

"What are you doing this for?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"It's my boyfriend...he's gay...he lied to me." the girl was hysterical.

"He was cheating on you with another man?" Asked Wonder Woman

"Yes!" The girl cried hysterically.

This was a situation that meant motherly love was needed. The girl had let it out, and now it was time to build her back up. Wonder Woman shinnied her way over on the ledge, and hugged the girl.

"I'm scared up here..." The girl whimpered.

"It's OK." Wonder Woman held the girl close to her.

With all the bravery in the world, Wonder Woman held onto the girl, and worked her way over to the balcony to hand the girl over to the police negotiator. The negotiator was able to grab the girl from the balcony and get her off.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman." the negotiator thanked the heroine. "You just saved us a few hours of negotiation."

"Take care of her." Wonder Woman hopped over the railing on the balcony, and left the scene as quickly as she entered it.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The Negotiator wanted to ask Wonder Woman some questions for a report, but, a Heroine's life is busy.

()()()

Back in Canada, The Coat was approaching this suicide attempt with a little bit more tough love than his friend in washington.

"Hey, you smoke?" asked The Coat.

"No." the young man replied.

"Good...it's a bad habit. Don't start." The Coat pulled a prime-time cigar from his pocket, and put it in his mouth.

"So...what's this about, man? Why do you want to do this?" The Coat delayed fishing a lighter from his pocket.

"I...I hurt my girlfriend really, really bad...and now I feel like shit." The young man replied.

"The best way to solve that is to apologize." The Coat gave his advice.

"I can't...we've broken up." The young man looked tired, and bound to fall at any time.

"Oh, that sucks man, i'm sorry. How did you hurt her...if you don't mind me asking?" The Coat didn't want to touch off a bad situation.

"It's because...i'm gay, man...and i've been seeing this other guy...some guy named David from the south, man. Online dating."

"Ok, go on." The Coat took his left hand and placed it in his inner pocket.

"And my dad finds out and he gets all pissed off and goes on and on about how being gay is wrong and shit..."

"...That stupid old Leviticus verse causing kids to kill themselves. Great. We put more stock in a piece of paper than we do in a loving God." The Coat agreed, before fishing his lighter out with his right hand and pretending to accidentally drop it in front of the jumper.

"Oh shit...hey, can you grab that for me?" asked The Coat

The jumper was shaky but he had calmed at least by talking with The Coat.

"Hey, you'd be my angel if you did." The Coat coaxed the jumper.

The jumper crouched to grab the lighter, and as he handed it back to The Coat, The Coat took a pair of handcuffs quickly with his left hand, and slapped one cuff on the jumper's wrist, and then slapped the other end to his right wrist.

"What the?!" the Jumper yelled out.

"Dirty smoke...always hated it." The Coat spat the cigar out and watched it fall 20 stories to the ground.

"You bastard!" the young man yelled.

"Now you can jump if you want, but you'd be takin' me with you, and that makes you a murderer!" The coat tried to guilt trip the man.

"You got that from Lethal Weapon!" The young man got mad.

"So what if I got it from Lethal Weapon, you coming?" asked The Coat

"No, I'm not coming, i'm jumping, and don't you do that..."

Too late, the Coat was in full jump-off-the-building mode.

"Do you really want to jump! Do ya?" The Coat got a crazy look in his eyes and got up close with the jumper "Do you really want to die? You're an idiot! You want to know what falling feels like? Fine! i'll show you what dying is!" And with that, the Coat jumped from the building and took the young man with him.

"NO!" the young man fell off the balcony with The Coat, and they began to freefall towards the air bag that had been set up below them. During the fall, The Coat fished the handcuff key from his pocket, and unlocked it halfway down. Then, he waited for the soft impact of the airbag. When he landed, he quickly did his best to roll off the airbag while the Vancouver PD came in to arrest the young man.

"No! Get him! He's crazy!" The young man was put in cuffs and taken away.

By that time, Kenny was off running. The cops thought about chasing him, but they were too busy keeping the crowd of people back who were watching the event unfold.

()()()


	2. Gambling

Chapter 2 - Gambling

()()()

The TV in the white house previewed a commercial.

"Hello citizens of the United states, I'm Batman. I'd like to invite you to Washington, DC tommorow, November 6th, 2020, at approximately 9 o'clock, AM, Eastern time, at the Lincoln community centre. There is a shortage of blood in this country, blood that can save a human life. We need you, the citizens of this country, to donate your blood. For your contribution, you will get to meet me personally, and earn a cash reward for your donation. What do you say?" Batman extended his hand.

Then the screen showed a still card of the address and the time.

"Wonderful, Batman! This will definitely bring in the blood this country needs." The newly elected president praised the superhero.

"Thank the brave men and women who are willing to take a needle in the arm for the sake of someone else's life." Batman commented in his serious tone.

"And maybe we might be able to help someone get over the fear of needles." Added Robin, the Boy wonder.

"Oh yes, The fear of needles is one that runs over people rather easily." Added Batman, before turning to the president. "So, now we just await the arrival of Mr. Kent and Miss Prince so we can discuss this business with Russia."

()()()

The mercedes cruised along city streets and Diana was on her way to the white house, with Clark kent of course.

"Well, that was an eventful morning." Diana started.

"I hope that girl will be alright." Clark added.

"I think she will. A little bit of counselling and she'll be fine. It's a young person thing."

The radio was playing some nice peaceful music. After preventing a morning suicide, it was nice to hear something that wasn't sad or angry.

()()()

"Flight 123 to Washington, DC, enjoy your flight, Mr. Triton." Said the flight attendant.

"I'll do my best." Kenny pulled his suitcase with his suit in it. As a hockey player, he needed to dress the part.

His hockey bag was already on the plane with a tag, ready to go east to Washington with him. The flight would take a few hours and then the jet lag would come into play, but to compensate for that, he would take a nap at his hotel before the big game.

()()()

Batman's Bat-smartphone began to ring as he walked through the hallway, awaiting the arrival of his superhero friends. He fished it from his bat-utility belt and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Bruce...it's your friend, Miss Wahlberg."

"Teena, it's a pleasure to speak with you." Batman replied.

The friend in question, Teena Wahlberg, knew Bruce Wayne through a series of business deals they had done together as millionaires.

"Likewise...hey, i've got a little bet for you." Teena dared Batman.

"I...don't like to gamble." Replied Batman

"This is also a business thing, so listen...you've been eyeballing that mansion at the end of Bimini lane on the no name key in Florida, right?" asked Teena.

"Yes, I have." replied Batman.

"Me too. But the problem is this. We both want it, and we both can't have it. And as friends, it wouldn't be fair if we competed to have it. So here's the bet. The Vancouver Canucks are playing the Washington Capitals, tonight, in Washington. I want to wager on the Vancouver Canucks, and if the Canucks win, I buy the house. If the Capitals win, you buy the house." Teena laid out the terms.

"I understand. And there's no hard feelings?" asked Batman.

"None at all." Replied Teena.

"Ok then, it's a bet." Batman confirmed the bet.

"Good...have a good day, Bruce." Teena hung up the phone.

()()()

The doors to the white house opened and both Clark Kent and Diana Prince entered the room. the first person to greet them was Batman himself.

"Clark, Diana, it's been way too long." Batman gave a hug to both of the heroes in their normal identities.

"Oh yes, it has. I'm glad you've taken a bit of time out from Gotham city to come here and discuss the bigger issues." said Clark.

"With the Joker in the hands of the Arkham Asylum, I shouldn't have to worry now, should I?" Replied Batman.

Then another friend entered the room. It was Diana's best friend for many years, Col. Steve Trevor.

"Good Morning, Diana, and good morning, mr. Kent, glad to see you made it here safe and sound." Steve came over to talk.

"Safe and sound is right." Replied Clark.

"Just a boring drive through downtown Washington, DC." Diana replied in Sarcasm.

()()()()

The group went to the conference room to meet with the president.

"Russia's been beefing up it's military for the last 5 years. they're a sleeping giant. Of course, the people are so caught up in this idea that their nation is safe, they elected Mr. Trump to run the country." the new president, President Lyle Drake spoke his worst fears.

"And now, we believe...the russians are coming." Said Steve Trevor.

"The Russians have always had a bit of discord with us, Mr. President. I would think it would be appropriate, to consider that a strike across this great nation of ours could happen." Replied Batman.

"I agree." Diana replied "I remember the cold war. There wasn't a day where the IADC wasn't pinned down with things that involved Russia."

"So you agree with me...Have you heard of the war dragon?" asked the president

"The War dragon, sir?" asked Batman

Outside of the conference room, Robin sat and watched TV and waited for Batman to come and talk. He had heard about the bet between his boss and his boss's friend, and had the TV tuned to ESPN to watch the local hockey game.

"...it's an experimental war weapon, designed to be able to take any punishment from tanks, attack choppers, jets, the works. And they'll want to test it on any of our allies, that means England, Germany, France, Japan...Canada."

()()()

The crowd listened to a lady sing the Canadian national anthem.

 _"Oh Canada, our home and native land..."_

Kenny stood there in his modern day Vancouver Canucks hockey jersey, and sang right along with the theme, as that was what he was taught to do since he was a young child. Patriotism was near and dear to him.

 _"God...keep our land...glorius and free...Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee! Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!"_

The singing stopped, and then a man came out to sing The Star Spangled Banner.

()()()

By this time, Batman had walked out of the room for a moment, as he had been sitting for an hour and needed to stretch his legs.

"The game's about to start, Batman, they're just singing the national anthem now." Robin told his boss and mentor.

"Then we'll both stand...and salute our nation as Americans ourselves by singing along to the national anthem." Batman put his right hand to his chest and stood proudly. Robin stood right up with him.

During the national anthem, The people in the conference room could hear the sounds of singing from the TV outside.

"Is that Batman...singing along to the national anthem?" asked the president.

Diana took a look out in the hallway and saw that it was.

"That guy is soooo serious sometimes." Diana joked.

"He is?" Clark looked out into the hallway and saw it himself.

Both of them began to chuckle, but couldn't hold their laughter in and had to close the door before Batman knew he was being laughed at. After a few hours of discussing the possibility of an attack by Russia, watching Batman and Robin salute America in front of a TV was funny...but also, kind of comforting.

"Listen, we've been discussing these matters for hours, let's get something to eat." the president stood up and so did Clark and Diana.

()()()

For 2 periods of hockey, the Vancouver Canucks took a beating at the hands of the Washington Capitals. And for 90 minutes, the discussion about Russia continued in the cafeteria of the White House.

With about 10 minutes remaining in the 3rd period, the Vancouver Canucks coach, was ready to make his big move with his beer-leaguer defenseman.

"Kenny." he said. "Teddy Zanni. Light him up, get him out of here."

"You bet." Kenny promised he would do what he was told.

For what it was worth, Kenny stood exactly 6 feet tall and weighed in at 210 pounds of right defense. It was his job to stop a player from shooting on the net. And he also had to be an enforcer, and when there was a 6'9, 240 pound monster called "Teddy" coming after him, he really had a lot to fear.

But of all things, Kenny had learned to face fear. He had a good teacher who taught him how to face his fears, whatever they may have been. And his teacher would soon be watching.

"Ok, 3rd defense line, go!" the coach yelled out.

Back at the white house, Batman had a request for Robin while they were sitting in the cafeteria, eating together.

"Please Robin, turn on that TV, I want to see how our team is doing."

"Sure thing, Batman!" Robin turned on the TV and switched the channel to ESPN. The first thing that he noticed was the score was 4-1 for the Capitals. and with that, he smiled as he was sure to win the bet.

But then the announcer came on "And that Kenny Triton..."

Diana immediately pulled her head up to the TV screen, and there he was, skating around the faceoff circle in the attacking zone.

"Oh my god!" were the words that fell from Diana's mouth.

"...Boy i'll tell ya, what a Cinderella story he is, a beer-leager showing phenomenal talent at the training camp, and now a defensemen for this game."

At the circle, Kenny skated up to Teddy and taunted him.

"Hey buddy, I see you're crouched over doggy style. Is that the position you have in the showers too?" asked Kenny.

"Oh, you want some you little weasel?" Teddy threw his gloves off and Kenny followed suit, signaling that they were about to get into a hockey fight.

Back at the white house, Robin ran his mouth a bit.

"That Zanni is a fighter. I'll bet he'll knock out Triton in a few seconds."

Diana had a slight smile on her on her face.

"I'll take that bet. 20$?" Diana dared Robin.

"You're on, Diana!" Robin shook Diana's hand and they went back to viewing the screen.

Triton and Zanni kept their hands up, and waited for the other to throw the first punch. the Canucks coach finally let Kenny hear it.

"What are ya doing, Kenny? Hit him!"

Then, Kenny grabbed Teddy's jersey and began to punch him repeatedly. Teddy was a tough guy and a fighter, but he had no clue he was facing off against a guy who didn't feel pain like everyone else did.

The players threw punches and Teddy tried to ragdoll Kenny, but Kenny ragdolled him back and then threw a mean haymaker punch that knocked out the big man. Teddy hit the ice and blood began to leak from his nose.

"OH MY...Triton just knocked out the biggest hockey player in the NHL today! What a fight that was!" the TV announcer exclaimed.

Back at the white house, Diana extended her hand to Robin.

"A bet's a bet, robin." Batman reminded his protege.

Robin fished 20$ out of his pocket, and Diana went off into the other room but not before leaving robin with a few nice words.

"Nice doing business with you, Boy wonder."

()()()

Kenny stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, and wiped the spots on his face where he had been punched and hit by the 240 pound monster he just toppled.

"That was awesome, Kenny!" The coach walked in from the game.

"How's Teddy?" asked Kenny

"They took him off on a stretcher. Where'd you learn to fight, boy? That talent could be useful to a hockey team." The coach praised Kenny's skills.

"Oh, I had a good motivational speaker." Kenny smiled, and got up to put on his underwear and socks.

"Well, tell him I said thanks."

"It's a her. She gave me the motivation to win the fight." Kenny corrected the coach.

"Oh, well thank her for me."

"I will." Kenny began to put his suit on.

"I gotta get back to the game...I'll call ya if the organization needs ya."

The coach left the room to go back to the game. Kenny finished getting his clothes on, and then realized there was an incoming call on his smartphone. He fished it out of his dress coat pocket...and noticed it was his motivational speaker.

"Diana, how are you?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, you're awesome, you know that?" Diana spoke with great joy.

"Why?"

"I made 20$ off that fight you just had." Diana looked at a crisp 20$ bill she had won from robin.

"You saw that?" Kenny smiled.

"I did...and if you're willing to spill more blood...I've got a proposition for you." Diana spoke.

"Blood spilling is what I do best." Kenny turned on the speakerphone and put on his shoes.

"Tommorow here in Washington, there's a blood bank at the Lincoln community centre. Batman's hosting it. You should come and donate a bit of blood." suggested Diana.

"Needles don't scare me, so sure." Kenny accepted the offer.

"Good. i'll be there at 9am, so be sure to come as early as possible, I have so much to talk about!" The joy in Diana's voice could not come down.

"I will...See you then." Kenny said a temporary farewell.

"Bye."

Both heroes hung up the calls and went on about their business.

()()()


	3. Diana the Nurse

Chapter 3 - Diana the Nurse

()()()

The next morning, Kenny cabbed his way down to the Lincoln community centre, still wearing his suit from the day before.

He walked in the moment the 9am time clicked and immediately, came into a room where beds were set up for nurses and doctors to draw blood from volunteer donors. Some classic 70's music was playing, In particular, the song "Come & Get your love" By Redbone.

"Kenny!" Diana called out from a table a few feet off.

"Hey." Kenny walked over to give Diana a hug, before taking off his dress jacket leaving a golf shirt, and sitting in the bed that was set up for blood to be taken.

"I think i'm B positive, you'll probably have to check." Kenny didn't know his blood type.

"We have to, it's part of the procedure." Diana prepared a needle to inject into Kenny's arm, at first, she applied an anti-septic to his arm to clean the skin up.

"By the way, You look good in your suit." Diana complimented Kenny's choice of outfit.

Kenny chuckled a bit "You sound like my girlfriend."

"I bet." Diana remembered WW2 and her navy uniform.

"So...what's new?" asked Kenny.

"Me...and Clark...We're together!" Diana sounded so happy and up in the clouds.

"Yes, that's awesome!" Kenny smiled, even though he was about to take a needle in the arm.

Diana applied the needle into Kenny's arm, and drew a small sample of blood. It really didn't hurt Kenny any more than being hit in the face, as the bullet in his brain had killed any majority of pain he could feel.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, How's Josie?" asked Diana

"She's good, we're still together, living together. How about you and Clark?" Asked Kenny

"Living together and loving every minute." Diana pulled the needle from Kenny's arm.

"Nice." Kenny looked at the hole Diana left in his arm.

"Ok, i'll just take a moment to find out your blood type. Here's a bandaid." Diana quickly applied a Band-Aid to Kenny's arm, and then she took the blood from the syringe, and took an eyedropper and took a small sample from the blood she took, and placed it on a small glass to look at under a microscope.

"So, you won a fight against a bigger guy last night." Diana eyeballed the blood through the microscope.

"I couldn't have done it without a good motivational speaker." Kenny looked at the band-aid on his arm from the needle.

"Oh, really?" asked Diana, turning to Kenny. "Describe your motivational speaker."

"Ok...about 5'9, Muscular build, has long black hair...and thinks I look great in a uniform."

"Gee...that sounds familiar." Diana chuckled, and returned to looking through the microscope.

"Yep, my motivational speaker is awesome. I see her and think..."I gotta show her that I can keep up with her in the fisticuffs department." cause she can fight like a warrior. She's great." Kenny might have been sucking up to Diana, but she didn't seem to mind it.

"Ok...the antibodies in the blood I took are attacking your A-cells, meaning...you're B-type. Now, i'm gonna add an Anti-RH serum to this next sample..." Diana took a little more blood from the initial sample and placed it on a clean glass. "...to see if you're positive or not."

"OK. By the way, I had a really crazy day before the game yesterday, Y'know?" Kenny remembered.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Diana asked.

"I got a kid down from a 20-storey apartment, he was about to kill himself." Kenny's voice dropped a bit.

Diana gasped at the revelation that Kenny had done the exact same thing she did.

"Wow...you know, the same thing happened to me? It was a girl on a skyscraper and her boyfriend had dumped her cause he was gay and stuff." Diana kept an eye on the blood.

"Y'know...the guy on the apartment I rescued, he was gay."

The 2 heroes stopped for a second.

"Could it...nah..." Kenny brushed off the possibility of the incidents being connected.

"Ok..." Diana read the blood tests "...Your blood cells are clumping together. You're B-positive. Now, I just have to go through all the infection tests and stuff."

Diana checked some blood samples under the microscope. Kenny pulled out his smartphone to go and look up youtube to see if Diana's rescue video was online.

"So who'd you win 20 bucks off of?" asked Kenny, swiping through the pages.

"Robin." Replied Diana.

Kenny laughed a bit. "Right on."

Kenny eventually found the video of her rescue.

"This is great! You're on the front page of YouTube."

Diana stopped looking at the blood samples for a moment, and looked at the video of herself as Wonder Woman rescuing the suicidal girl on YouTube. It was getting hard for her to keep a low profile in the modern day of social media. She liked her privacy as much as the alter ego that made her strong.

"Cool." Diana didn't want to pay it much mind.

Kenny then fished out his video. It wasn't nearly as popular but it made the first page of a search with the right tags.

"Ok...your blood is clean as a whistle. Now, we can draw some." Diana prepared a clean pint jar to keep a supply of blood.

"Here's mine!" Kenny showed the video to Diana, and she looked at how Kenny handled his situation as The Coat. Diana gasped a bit when she saw him fly off the building and land in the airbag.

"Your approach was good...but your form was way off." Diana joked

"You at least have to give me 10 for the landing." Kenny went along with the joke.

"You've been watching Lethal Weapon too much...Riggs." Diana slowly applied the needle into Kenny's arm to draw a pint of blood.

"So was Clark mad at me when he came back?" Asked Kenny, looking at the needle going into his arm.

"I think I was more mad at him. But y'know, it's the past. We got over it. Now, we're doing everything together...now it's just time to wait for...the moment." Diana smiled.

"The moment?" Asked Kenny.

"The moment...he gets down on one knee and proposes." Diana's eyes were off in the stars.

"But..." Kenny stopped to make sure no one was nearby "...don't you lose your powers if you submit to a man?" asked Kenny

"So what? Remember the beach? I'm getting too old for this business, Kenny. Being me, having these powers and everything. Sure, I like saving people, it gives me a sense of happiness and usefulness...but after a while, I just want to say, i'm done, I want to settle down, I want to have someone to cuddle with and stuff." Diana watched the blood flow through the tube to the blood jar.

"Hey, whatever makes you happy. Besides, there's a lot of things that are too good for this world...and I personally think you're one of them." Kenny said with deep sincerity.

"Steve said the same thing. Besides, with all the social media, it's getting too hard to keep my identity a secret. People are figuring it out. I can't go back to places cause people know who I really am. Clark can't go to places because people know who he is...I want to go somewhere, and escape everyone, you know? Just get away from the world." Diana's voice dropped a little bit too. There was that sense that she didn't want to do it, but it was her decision.

"...But hopefully not your friends?" Kenny was quick off the draw because the last thing he wanted was to see Diana go away.

"Oh, heck no." Replied Diana "You, Bruce, Steve, my secretary, Cassandra, who's more like the daughter I never had. Toughest girl I know. She's been doing MMA with me for the last 6 months, and she's got an upcoming fight against this other girl in their minor-league MMA promotion."

"Yes, I love MMA...You think we have enough there, Diana?" asked Kenny, pointing to the jar, which was almost full up.

"Just a few more drops." Diana kept a close eye on the jar.

Then, the blood jar topped up, and Diana stopped the blood flow.

"You feeling dizzy? Faint?" Diana asked.

Kenny was certainly feeling faint after having a unit of blood drawn from his body.

"If you hold up 2 fingers can I say 4?" asked Kenny, trying to make humor of the situation.

"Ok, then." Diana smiled as she took the unit of blood from the hold "Just lie there for a few minutes until you feel strong enough to get up." Diana left to go bring the blood down to the freezer.

Meanwhile, Batman walked up to Kenny, who was the first one to be there, and the first to have his bloods drawn.

"Hello there, fellow American. I'm Batman." Batman extended his hand.

"i'm actually Canadian, but nice to meet you, Batman." Kenny sat up, and shook the Batman's hand.

"I'm thankful that you have taken the time to donate your blood to the american blood bank." Batman had a lot of seriousness in his voice. "Your blood will certainly go to help save a life."

"Or, you could sell some to vampires under the table." Kenny smiled.

"We uh, don't sell to vampires." Batman replied.

"It was just a joke, Batman." Kenny defended his actions.

"I don't have time for jokes, Mr...?" Batman didn't know Kenny's name.

"Triton, Kenny Triton. Me and Diana, the nurse who drew my blood, we're friends too."

"Yes, Diana. Her and I are friends too, we've known each other for, oh, since the 1990s." Batman took time to think back.

"Long time." Kenny replied.

"We met through the justice league." Batman thought back.

At that time, Diana returned to hand Kenny some money.

"That's your reward for your donation of blood, Kenny. Now, you can see the ladies up front about getting a sugar cookie to get your blood sugar on track." Diana smiled.

Nice. In Canada, they didn't get money for blood donations.

"Thank you, Diana...hey, we should catch up sometime tonight, get a coffee or something." Kenny piped up.

"Oh, i'd love to, but i've already promised the night to Clark...sorry." Diana's face drooped a little.

"Hey, don't be sorry, it's your boyfriend. Go have fun together. We'll plan something in the future." Kenny said.

"Kenny says he knows you, through the CIA I assume?" asked Batman.

"Yes, we did a few jobs together." Diana put her hand on Kenny's shoulder "He's one of the best rogue agents the CIA calls up when they need a support man."

"You can tell him who I am, Diana. If we know about each other, and you know about him and the Justice League..."

"Tell me what?" Batman was confused.

"I'm a superhero too. I am...The Coat." Kenny smiled.

Batman wasn't shocked in the least.

"Yes...i've heard of your deeds. You're the one who worked with her in Hawaii 7 months ago...Do you, as an ally of America from Canada, want to help the U.S. government with a pressing matter?" Batman stood up at attention.

"Pressing matter?" asked Kenny

"The Russian government is proving to be a bit of a scare for our military."

"We were in discussion with the president last night...that's where I saw your fight." Diana added. "He made a bet with someone and made Robin watch hockey."

"So, we're watching America's borders and waiting for Russia to make a move, and then, the heroes go out and deal with the situation before we send thousands of soldiers?" asked Kenny.

"That's the plan right now." Said Diana.

"Well...Since you put it that way." Kenny got up from the bed, feeling a lot better. "i'm in." Kenny put his hand out to shake the Batman's hand.

"Your services to your ally will be greatly appreciated." Replied the Batman, shaking hands with Kenny.

"That's Canada for ya. Heck, Canada and the U.S. are so close, we might as well be one big country." Kenny joked sarcastically.

"I think that will happen someday." The joke went right over Batman's head.

"Right." Kenny's voice sloped downward "Well, take care, OK?" Kenny began to walk from the room.

"Oh, before you go." The Batman stopped Kenny from taking off. "I'll need your number so I can call you on the bat-smartphone."

"Oh, no problem." Kenny fished out a paper and wrote his number.

"Here you are." replied Kenny.

"Now, are you headed back to Canada today?" asked Batman.

"I don't really need to. If you think this Russia situation could happen very soon, I could stick it out here for a few days." Kenny replied.

"That would be very selfless and courteous of you, Mr. Triton." Replied Batman.

"Then we can get together tommorow and then we'll get a coffee then!" Diana jumped in.

"That's great...Just let me call my girlfriend, OK? I don't want her to worry." Kenny fished for his smartphone.

"Fair enough. i'll give you a call." Said Batman.

"Ok then, take care guys, i'll just go do some...sightseeing or something." Kenny left both Diana and Batman in the room.

"He's as selfless as you said he was, Diana." Batman looked at Diana.

"He's a good friend alright. He'll be a useful asset." Diana replied back.

()()()


	4. Young Justice

Chapter 4 - Young Justice

()()()

Kenny walked over to the table where they were handing out Cookies.

"Alright, chocolate chip or frosty covering?" asked the nurse at the table.

"Chocolate chip." Kenny got a cookie and took a victory bite after donating his blood.

As he ate the last piece of the cookie, another person walked into the room.

"Hey, did you see Diana or Batman? I need them." It was a young blonde lady. She spoke within earshot of Kenny, who still had half a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, they juuu-dohh there." Kenny replied.

"What?" Replied the girl.

"Oh...jusha secuuu." Kenny chewed up the cookie to talk.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" The girl scolded.

By then Kenny had the cookie down his esophagus.

"Yeah, but I never learn. You're looking for the Batman?" asked Kenny

At that moment, the Batman walked into the room.

"Miss Sandsmark." Batman walked over to Diana's Protege/Secretary, Cassandra Sandsmark "What's the matter?"

"Get Diana too, we've got some trouble outside." Cassandra signaled.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Batman

"Well, about 2 groups of people about to start a fight." Cassandra had to take a breath.

By this time, Diana had heard the commotion and came out herself.

"Is it a gang fight?" Asked Batman

"No, it's more like 2 angry groups of law-abiding citizens." Cassandra replied

"Then, let's keep it that way. Kenny, come along, we might need your help." Batman led the way while Diana, Cassandra, and Kenny all followed.

()()()

"I thought I told you John, keep your dog locked up!" said the first angry man.

"Your kid keeps harrassing him, i'm sick of it, Mike!" replied the other man.

"Now you keep our son out of it!" Said the first angry man's wife.

By this time, the heroes had walked out into the lot and saw the commotion.

"Take your best shot, pal! hit me, and you'll go to jail!" Said Mike

"That's consent right there, you're asking for it!" John shot back.

Then the Batman butted right in.

"And if you take the first shot, i'll get off the second." Batman stood in the centre of the argument.

"Hey, it's Batman!" said Mike's wife, Mandie.

"Now, let's get this settled as adults. Why are we arguing?" Batman acted as the leading peacekeeper.

"He keeps letting his dog loose around my kid!" yelled Mike

"And your kid is always taunting him!" John replied

"Now hang on!" Batman signaled for his backup to come and stand around the situation so they could be referees. "We don't need to escalate to violence, let's talk this out."

"C'mon, let's seperate em." Diana signaled for John's wife to come over to a car and explain the situation. Kenny took Mike off to the side and Cassandra took Mandie.

"Now, first of all, what's your name?

"I'm John Hunter. This morning, I let my dog out to do his business in the backyard, and his son goes off shooting a capgun like he's Scarface or Jackass Sam."

Meanwhile, Diana was busy talking with the John's wife. They had already exchanged names so they could at least feel like they were on mutual terms because Diana figured that possibly a guilt trip might calm the situation a bit.

"Diana, I've had that dog for 8 years, he won't hurt a fly!"

"Maybe, his son doesn't believe that, Connie." replied Diana "Would you feel threatened if you tried to go onto your backyard and had a dog barking at you?"

"His son is always taunting our dog, threatening to hit him, and we're sick of it." Replied Connie.

"Dogs sometimes don't need taunting, they're just protective of their property." Diana spoke with good reason.

Just then, an overweight looking teenager showed up to the situation, dressed in some gangster-style hoodie and baggy pants, wearing his cap like a hip-hop star.

"Oh my God, what the Hell are you doing to my parents?" he came over to Kenny, who stood up to him.

"We're trying to calm them down." Replied Kenny.

"It's him! He's always aggravating our dog!" Connie replied.

"Your dog needs to shut up and stop barking." the boy replied.

"He's right." replied Mandie.

"Jimmy...go sit in the car." replied the boy's father, Mike.

"No, I want to kick these people's ass, i'm sick of them letting their dog bark at me!"

"You're irritating my dog!" replied John.

"Your dog deserves it, he's a retard." replied Jimmy.

That was the 7-word sentence that officially changed the heroes' minds, and made both Mike and Mandie feel embarrassed.

"Oh...you little shit." Kenny cursed under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Jimmy.

"You heard me." Kenny turned his attention away from Jimmy's dad to intimidate Jimmy. Kenny knew Jimmy was all talk and no action, and it was proven when Jimmy immediately put his hands up to act sincerely apologetic.

"Steady, big guy, i'm just trying to protect my rights and my parents." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy, your rights are that you best listen to your parents." Batman started to turn the attention to the real problem.

"You're Batman? You're the real Batman!" Jimmy turned to see Batman but Batman turned away.

"If...you want me to talk with you...there's a rule...we have our blood donor clinic inside, you can donate your blood...and then i'll talk with you." Batman wasn't going to cater to the man-child.

"Oh...well you see...I have this phobia of needles. I can't take them otherwise I can't help breaking out and crying." Jimmy tried to make it sound like it wasn't his fault.

"Coward." Cassandra muttered.

"Our nurses are good at applying needles, James. You can get over the fear." Diana added.

"I'm not gonna do it." Jimmy began to pout a bit "What, You're not going to talk to me? Are you such a famous asshole that you want to hurt people in order for them just to meet you?"

Oh, boy. that was an entitled brat talking.

"Hey! Don't you call him that, Jimmy!" Mandie was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"And you let go of my mom." Jimmy went over to try and grab Cassandra, but she brushed his arm away rather aggressively.

"Don't touch me! You've got no right to touch me!" Cassandra turned to Jimmy.

"You've got no right to hold my mom back, that's assault!" Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy, stand down!" replied his father.

"I'm not gonna stand down! That's assault, and if you touch my mom or me again..."

"Listen, You little spoiled, pampered brat." Cassandra let go of Jimmy's mother to confront the real problem head on. "Oh, you look so tough in your stupid hat that you forgot to remove the sticker off of, and gangster hoodie with that generic gangster artwork! But underneath that is an umemployed, first-person-shooter playing loser who needed a trip to the woodshed a long time ago." Cassandra let it all out.

Jimmy was at that point, offended and very tempted to attack the well-dressed young lady. After all, was a woman in high-heels, short skirt with pantyhose, and dress jacket and dress shirt going to be dangerous?

"You bitch!" Jimmy wound up his fist and threw it at Cassandra, but she caught it, and took Jimmy down, and put that arm behind his back, causing him to yell out and swear.

"So i'm a bitch? Who's on the ground, crying like one, huh? A spoiled, entitled brat, that's who!" Cassandra made sure that Jimmy heard it loud and clear.

Jimmy's father was less than amused, but was totally on Cassandra's side. Jimmy shouldn't have done what he did, and he paid for it.

"Hey John. I'm sorry...let me handle this one." Mike turned away to go up to his son.

"Dad, make her let go!" Jimmy stopped moving.

"Jim, when I tell you to get into the car, you get into the car. When I tell you to do something, you do it. And if there's one thing, that really, really makes me mad...it's when you go off acting like a man-child...You going to listen to me?"

"Yes, just get this bitch off me..OW!" Jimmy's attempt at talking was stopped quickly when Cassandra twisted his arm a bit.

"And...I think it's fitting you apologize to this girl for being rude." Mike added.

"I'm not apologizing! This is assault, i'm pressing charges!" Jimmy held his ground, even though his face was right up against it.

Diana stepped forward to say what was on her mind.

"This is gonna be beautiful." Kenny smiled as he watched Diana go to give Jimmy some tough love.

"James..." Diana crouched down in her nurse scrubs "...You need to learn to respect women. You came from a woman, and a woman nursed you when you were a baby, and a woman fed you and wiped your tears when you cried as a child. And guess what? If a woman can raise you...She can take you down." Diana was giving out some tough love, and as an army nurse, sometimes had the priviledge to watch women give birth in war-torn Europe during wartime. "Now apologize."

James grunted and groaned before muttering "I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you!" Cassandra replied.

"I said i'm sorry!" Jimmy said it loud enough.

"Ok, Cassie, let him up." Diana ordered her secretary.

Cassandra let go of the overweight man baby and he walked off.

"You...are going...to jail." Jimmy whimpered off to the car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Talk to my hand." Cassandra held her hand up.

"Hey John, i'm sorry about him, i'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Mike said as him and Mandie went to their car.

"I sure hope so." Replied John.

"Oh, I will..." Mike tugged on his belt. "I think he needs to see the woodshed for the first time in his life." Mike shut the door to the car, and drove off. After they drove away, Batman went over to talk to Cassandra.

"By the book, Miss Sandsmark, you're a trooper." Batman praised the young heroine.

"Give me some skin." Kenny held his hand out and Cassandra slapped it hard.

"Ow." Kenny held his hand back.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Cassandra.

"Nah, i'm kidding, that was awesome." Kenny was delighted to see some Gender-role revolution.

"You've been taught well, Cassandra, I'm glad to see that you can take care of yourself." Diana added.

"MMA is in my blood." Replied Cassandra "By the way, I wanted to ask Batman something too."

"Ask me." Batman readied himself.

"What's Robin up to? I was hoping we could go to a bar or catch up or something."

"He's on the guard duty at the white house right now along with Mr. Kent, When he gets off at 7 PM tonight, he's free then." replied Batman.

"By the way, Kenny, I don't know if you've formally met my secretary Cassandra." Diana introduced her Secretary and protege.

"Well, she sure makes a good impression." Kenny extended his hand to shake Cassandra's.

"Diana's told me about you." Replied Cassandra. "Hey...if it's not too much trouble, when Robin gets off, you wanna come to the bar with us? We're all friends of the justice league."

"I didn't have anything planned tonight." replied Kenny

"If you have a girlfriend, bring her too, it'll be a fun night out." Cassandra added.

"Oh, i'd love to, but she's back in Vancouver. Shoot, give me a second, I still gotta call her." Kenny fished out his smartphone to call up his girlfriend.

"Shall we get back to the blood clinic?" asked Diana

"Yes, we shall." Batman followed Diana back into the clinic, which was starting to fill up with people.

And that little incident in front of the blood clinic would be the worst that would happen that day...at least for everyone but one person.

()()()


	5. Beautifully Cursed

Chapter 5 - Beautifully Cursed

()()()

At 7PM, Batman drove the batmobile to the White House, after finishing up a successful day at the blood bank. He had given Diana a ride back there, and then she would rendevous with Clark and they would take the Mercedes home. Robin would take his classic Firebird...well, classic for 2020 anyway. He owned a 1996 Pontiac Firebird T-top Convertible, which he did his best to keep in pristine shape.

The Batmobile pulled up to the front of the white house, a priviledge reserved for those only that the government trusted deeply.

"Well Batman, Thank you for the ride." Diana exited the batmobile, still wearing her scrubs from the day at the office.

"You're welcome, Miss Prince. I'm more than thankful to the great citizens of the United States for their donations of blood, that will certainly go to help others." Batman said in his 'never-shirk-my-duty.' tone.

"I guess in that way...we're all heroes." The president stepped forward while listening in on what Batman was saying.

"I'm here to take over the control room for the night, to help observe the Russia situation." Batman went right to business.

"And i'm here to pick up my boyfriend." Diana smiled "And here he is."

Clark came out of the white house and gave Diana a hug and a kiss.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Clark.

"Oh, it was just another day at the office." Replied Diana.

Robin came out of the White House, looking a bit exhausted.

"What a day it's been." He said, going up to Batman.

"But the feeling you get when you clock out." Batman silently praised his Protege. "By the way, Robin, Miss Sandsmark wanted to speak with you."

"Holy Ninja Turtles!" Robin replied.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Batman seemed surprised.

"We got off on the wrong foot last time when we were in the Teen titans, is all." Robin responded.

"Now, don't be nervous." Diana butted in. "I'm sure she'll be ok with you."

Then Robin's smartphone rang. He fished it from his pocket to see that it was Cassandra. He answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Robin here." replied Robin.

"Hey, it's Cassie...y'know...Wonder girl?"

"Oh, Hello Cassandra...Batman's told me that you want to meet up." Robin replied a bit sheepishly.

"Yes, tonight. I'm bringing a friend, I hope you don't mind." Cassandra was referring to Kenny.

"Oh, the more the merrier." Replied Robin.

"OK...come pick me up at my apartment." replied Cassandra.

"Sure thing, i'll swing on by. Take care now!" Robin closed the conversation.

the 2 teen titans hung their phones up and robin prepared to go out.

"Oh, Robin..." Batman wanted to let his protege know one more thing "...I want you to remain on the ready for a call, so please keep your phone on."

"Will do, Have a good night, Batman." Robin took off for his car.

"I'm going home too, C'mon Diana." Clark held his girlfriend's hand and walked with her to her Mercedes.

Batman reached into his bat-utility belt and pulled out some pills.

"Bat-energy pills...There's no need to buy those sugary drinks." Batman walked into the White House to do some watchdog work.

()()()

Robin drove down the street to Cassandra's apartment, where she had gone to prepare herself for the night with Robin and Kenny. He had the radio going, and the song "First World Problems" by Indie band Chilled Clarity was playing. He stopped the car, and Cassandra called down to him from the balcony.

"I'm on my way down!" Said Cassandra.

"Ok, i'll be waiting." Robin leaned up against the Firebird, checking his texts for anything, and updates from Batman, or anything at all.

On her way down, Cassandra texted Kenny, who was at his hotel room, to meet them at the Capital bar, a few blocks away from the White House. She came out of the apartment and walked over to Robin.

"Hey Cassie, it's good to..." Before he could even get a word in, Cassandra slapped him.

"Holy anger, what was that about?" Robin exclaimed.

"That's for not calling or texting me. Don't you care about me?" Cassandra yelled out.

"I thought you didn't want to talk!?" Robin was confused.

"You dummy! I didn't mean forever, I just meant for like...a week or so! God, you men can be so dumb!" Cassandra was a little irritable.

"Well OK then, let's go." Robin tried to calm it down.

"Here, let me drive." Cassandra ran to the driver's seat.

"What?" Robin exclaimed.

"I wanna drive it! Let me drive your car!" Cassandra acted a bit childish.

"You're not insured..." Robin was cut off.

"Let...me...drive it." Cassandra eyeballed Robin like a crazy chick.

Robin reluctantly handed the keys over to Cassandra and got into the passenger side of his very car.

"You're doing good, I hope?" Cassandra calmed down a bit.

"I was." Replied Robin.

"Well, you're going to have fun with me tonight. We're going drinking." Cassandra turned the car on and drove away.

"And then you're definitely sitting in this seat when we go home, cause I have to remain sober for Batman." replied Robin.

"Would I break the law in front of Robin, let me see...no, I wouldn't!" Cassandra drove the car like a true professional.

"Well that's a relief...so who's this friend that we're meeting with?" Asked Robin.

"He's a friend of Diana. His name, let me see...it was Kenny...Triton."

"Kenny Triton! Holy hockey pucks, that's the guy who beat up Teddy Zanni last night, I lost 20$ on that fight."

"You bet on fighting now, Robin? you're a gambler?" Asked Cassandra.

"Diana challenged me to it. I never back down from a challenge." Replied Robin.

"And since Diana knew who this guy was, she bet on him and you took her on cause he was fighting a bigger man, perhaps? Safe bets can be lost too, huh?" Cassandra replied.

"Could be." Robin sighed.

()()()

Back at the Kent home, Both Diana and Clark had been sitting on the couch together, watching TV. They had their TV tuned to an airing of 50 First Dates, one of Diana's favorite romantic comedies. There wasn't much of a meaningful conversation for much of the viewing, just a lot of kissing and cuddling.

()()()

At the bar, 1 and a half hours had passed and both Kenny and Cassandra were drunk, but while Kenny at least could hold his liquor well, Cassandra was drunk to the point where she was flirting with Robin, who was taking his time sipping on Dr. Pepper.

"And..and...get this..." Kenny stumbled over his tongue a bit while talking to a bunch of guys at an adjucent table from his. "I see this guy...and he's all like...'i'm gonna tear your head off you little weasel' and then my coach is like...'What the Hell you doin', Kenny? Hit him!" The table of men began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was drinking her 4th vex while Robin was watching over her like a good friend, but she was under the influence of alcohol and under it good.

"Y'know, Robin, you, you sexy, mask-wearing jerk...I like you...like I like you a lot." Cassandra weaved around a bit.

"Holy dopey! You and Kenny have had enough to drink." replied Robin, who was completely sober.

"Enough to know that you're my, you're my sexy handsome devil." Cassandra got up close to Robin "Kiss me."

"You'd better kiss her Robin, she's, she's totally into you, man!" Kenny stumbled over his words.

"I've got a better idea, i'll take her home." said Robin.

"Yeah, i'm getting pretty tuckered out myself." Kenny started to regain his composure despite his drunkeness.

"Hey, can we have the bill please?" Robin asked the bar girl.

The bar girl came over with 3 seperate pieces of paper. Robin put his hand down on Cassandra's paper, but she took it off.

"No ribbon, Robin..i'm gonna go pay for this, you just pay for yourself." replied a drunken Cassandra.

"You sure, I mean, I feel bad about not calling." replied Robin, who was already allowing Cassandra to walk to the bar.

"It's ok, robbie...i'll take it." Cassandra began to walk to the bar, with a bit of tipsy in her step.

"Y'think we should get some water or something, just to clear up a little more?" asked kenny.

"Sure." Robin got up from the table with Kenny to follow their friend.

They walked to the bar and paid off all their bills and each of them also got a extra glass of water to clear up their insides. After a minute of finishing the water, all the young heroes got into Robin's car, with a sober Robin in the front seat, and they drove away.

()()()

Back at the Kent home, The movie had ended, and Clark jarred himself up and off the couch.

"I gotta use it, babe." Clark went to the bathroom.

"Don't leave anything on the seat." Diana made a quick reminder.

"Gotcha." Clark walked off.

Diana jarred herself around, and all of the sudden, had the urge to watch her rescue video again. She used the PS4 that was set up in the livingroom, and brought up the youtube app.

She punched in her name and got a series of videos. But for what she saw, it would be the worst decision she would make for her emotions that night.

()()()

When Clark got out of the bathroom, he could hear sobbing coming from the livingroom.

"Diana?" he asked, before walking in to see what Diana had seen...and he understood very, very, quickly what made Diana tear up.

The YouTube search for the name "Wonder Woman" brought up a series of sexually suggestive videos, comments, links to sites with photoshopped images of Wonder Woman in many different positions, and overall, disgust. Diana had taken the time to find her rescue video, but the comment section was polluted with comment after comment of dirty men's thoughts. Clark flipped off the TV and comforted Diana, and held her close.

"Clark...take me...take me away from this..."

Diana continued to cry and buried her head in Clark's chest, who held her close to comfort her, as she fell asleep crying. He eventually fell asleep too, seriously beginning to consider what he could do to bring Diana back to happiness.

()()()


	6. Highway to the Danger Zone

Chapter 6 - Highway to the Danger Zone

()()()

"Batman...come look at this." Steve Trevor had stayed up all night watching the screens with Batman, and he had also consumed a few bat-energy pills.

Batman walked over to see the radar that was tracking around Washington State in the Northwest corner of the United States.

"It's the Russians." Said Steve "And I doubt they came for a game of checkers."

"Checkers, it's not a game the Russians play...so I doubt that too." The joke went right over Batman's head.

"Let's enhance the image." Steve went to use some dials on the computer.

The image was enhanced and all was calm.

"It's an aircraft carrier." Steve deduced. "And it's probably one carrying those drone gunships."

"Cowardly weapons, drones. They can't pull the triggers themselves, so they get a computer to do the killing for them." Batman added.

"What time is it?" Asked Steve.

"My batwatch says..." Batman looked at his batwatch "...5:35, AM, Eastern standard time."

"I'll need the clearance from the president, but he's sleeping." Steve announced.

"I think that in desperate times, we should be awakened to fight for our freedom." Batman spoke patriotically.

"I'll go and get someone to inform him." Replied Steve, who picked up a phone to call the house servants.

()()()

Within 20 minutes, everyone who had volunteered for the assignment Batman was heading, was there at the White House, yawning and jarring awake. Of the group, there was Robin, Cassandra, and Kenny. Cassandra was holding her head, dealing with a slight hangover.

But the last two people to arrive, Clark and Diana were relatively late and kept amongs themselves. When they got there, Batman and Steve didn't mince their words.

"Ok, here's the situation." Steve began "There's an small aircraft carrier off the coast of Washington State, and our secret radar set-up in Bellingham has determined they're coming closer. We suspect that the Russians are planning to attack us sometime...today."

"That's not good." Kenny murmured in a deep voice from awakening.

"No it isn't. We've called you guys here...because we've got a plan and we need your skills with some Navy-style aircraft." Steve added.

"Oh, boy." Cassandra held her breath.

"We've been granted the use of 7 FA-18 Super Hornets. They're modified for basic use, so you won't have to worry about the real complex stuff. It'll be like playing a video game."

"But our purpose with the aircraft is no game." Batman added "The plan is to attack the aircraft carrier and hopefully cause the Russians to back off."

Diana remembered when she was in WW2 with Steve, he took her up in a plane once for fun. She also had a lot of experience with flying her invisible jet craft as part of her gifts from the gods.

"And...I'm going to command this mission." Steve said. "I've...spent a bit of time thinking...i'm not going to be around forever. I want one last time...up there. One last mission."

"Are there any people on that aircraft carrier?" Asked Clark.

"Probably...I don't want an international incident unless they fire first. Chances are, they're going to launch drone fighters. And that's what we can shoot down at all costs. Drone fighters are a threat to national security."

"And a coward's way to fight." Added Batman.

"So...we leave immediately - the jets are prepared at the military airbase." Steve signalled for everyone to follow.

()()()

An entourage of Tahoes drove to the military airbase.

"Ok, we're 5 minutes from the airbase. We'll be equipped with the suits, everything we'll need." Steve let everyone know.

Robin was driving the Tahoe, and Steve was sitting in the front seat, while Clark and Diana shared the middle seat, and Kenny and Cassandra sat in the backseat together.

Kenny had noticed Diana's eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Kenny thought to ask Diana, but brushed it off for the time being. Maybe she had just rubbed her eyes too hard waking up...they had only been awake for little over a half-hour.

The Tahoes arrived at a hut on the airstrip. All the volunteer heroes were suited up in their jumpsuits, helmets, and had all of their microphones set up.

Both Clark and Diana also changed into their superhero identities. Everyone knew who Clark and Diana really were, as their arrivals as Superman and Wonder Woman were expected as planned.

"Ok...now...we go up. Let's go." Steve led his team of 7, himself included, to go into the air.

This would be Steve's first flight in a Super Hornet, as he had not seen the inside of a plane for just under a decade. But he was ready, and he had not forgotten the science of flying.

Wonder Woman had loads of flight experience in her invisible jet, so out of everyone, she probably was the most at home as she crawled into the Superhornet.

Batman had the Batcopter and a Batplane, so he also had a relatively strong amount of flight experience. He took that confidence with him in his Superhornet.

Robin had also taken time to fly the Batplane and had a relatively strong sense of how to fly.

Cassandra had only flown a jet once. And she had only held the stick for 10 minutes and never fired a round. But being Wonder Girl, She had her senses heightened to take the job.

This would be Kenny's first time flying in a combat jet...Ever. Unless he counted the Afterburner arcade cabinet or that flight simulator he always seemed to crash the planes on at the Castle Fun Park in Abbotsford back home. Flight might not have been his specialty, but he was ready to take it head on.

All the heroes had been placed in their jets, ready to fly to Washington State. The speed of the jets was phenomenally fast, and they would arrive in an hour. They were designed for naval combat, and they were also lightweight so if they did crash, it wasn't like the plane would sink, taking an unfortunate victim with it.

"Ok...the microphone's on..." Steve tapped his microphone on the helmet. "If everyone can hear me, say your rogue name - Rogue leader, standing by."

"Rogue 1, standing by." Said Batman

"Rogue 2, standing by." Added Wonder Woman

"Rogue 3, standing by." Added Superman

"Rogue 4, standing by." Robin called himself in.

"Rogue 5, standing by." added Wonder Girl

There was a bit of delay.

"Rogue 6, standing by." Kenny was slow off the draw, but it was his first day of flight.

"Ok. We're being primed for take-off towards the northwest, we'll be flying at a speed of 1,200 km an hour. Be very careful, these are worth $67,000,000 a piece."

Kenny whistled through his headset. There was no way he could cover that. Someone must've really had an influence with the government to allow them to hire superheroes to fly just under 470 million dollars worth of military equipment.

"Boy, these babies are pretty." Robin looked at all the controls.

"Ok...Now...we're primed for take-off. When the green light goes on on your control panel, push the thrusters and you'll be in the air faster than you can sing "Highway to the danger zone."

"All you need is the beard and the aviators." Said Wonder Girl.

"And Tom Cruise." Added Wonder Woman.

Steve, Superman, Robin, and Kenny all chuckled a bit.

Then, the green light came on Steve's plane. He pushed the thrusters forward, and his plane took off from the airport.

"Yeee-haw!" Steve said over the radio. Once again, He had gone from just being Steve, the guy who would sit in the white house, to Col. Steve Trevor, U.S. intelligence agency/Air force pilot. And he was ready to enjoy every second of it.

Then, one by one, the planes' green lights began flashing on the panel. First, Batman went, then Wonder Woman. Then Superman. Then Robin, then Wonder Girl...and then Kenny. He pushed the thruster forward, and the jet shot into the air.

"Wheeeeee!" Kenny yelled out in pleasure at trying possibly the coolest toy in the world.

()()()

Up in the air at 10,000 feet, the jets flew west towards the west coast of the United States.

"Ok team, let's test out our private channels. Rogue one, this is rogue leader, Private channel?"

The private channels were a way for the team to communicate with each other privately, so no one's messages got jumbled.

The private channel was between Steve and Batman, so no one heard it except them. Kenny quickly made a private channel call.

"Rogue 2, this is Rogue 6. Private channel?"

"Private channel, Rogue 6. Go ahead." replied Wonder Woman.

"Diana...what was with your eyes this morning? They were all red. Are you OK?"

"It's something personal, Kenny. I don't want to talk about it." Wonder Woman was defensive. Kenny didn't want to tread on her privacy.

"OK then, I don't wanna hear about it. Private channel out." Kenny clicked the radio, and continued to wonder...and worry about his friend.

After 10 minutes of flying, Kenny began to get used to using the stick on the plane. He could pull it left and he'd know how fast and how far he'd go left. He eventually started doing barrel rolls and learned certain moves by watching Col. Steve Trevor fly the plane, stuff he had done in WW2.

"Rogue 6, this is Rogue leader, private channel?"

"Private Channel, Rogue leader, go ahead." Replied Kenny.

"Say Kenny...you think Hitler'd screw one of us for a chocolate bar?"

The exchange of words caused Kenny to burst out laughing.

"You like that movie too?" Asked Kenny.

"Seen it a few times. Made me miss some of the guys I flew with. I kinda wanted that back...I guess that's why i'm here. Private channel out."

The rest of the flight was relatively uneventful, and eventually, the squad of 7 pilots made it to their destination.

"I can see the aircraft carrier from here." Steve said. "And it looks like they've spotted us...they're launching the drones!"

Almost immediately, the team was thrown into a dogfight.

()()()


	7. Fire in the Sky

Chapter 7 - Fire in the Sky

()()()

"Here they come!" Announced the Colonel.

Ascending into the air were about 25 Drone fighters. They were unmanned aircraft that were being remotely controlled by a series of pilots aboard the aircraft carrier.

"I count 25!" Wonder Woman added up the amount.

"That just means there's 25 fighters to shoot down, Diana. let's do it!" Steve began to spin his Superhornet and fly it around Top gun style.

Kenny began to chase after a drone, but using his chainguns, he couldn't hit it. Eventually, Batman came in from behind, and shot the drone down with a well timed series of bullets.

"Who was that?" asked Kenny.

"That's Rogue 1, Rogue 6." Replied Batman.

"Ok then, cool!" Kenny flew off towards the aircraft carrier and looked for another drone to shoot down.

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl had a drone lock-on to her tail.

"Shoot! This is Rogue 5, I have a drone on my six!" Wonder Girl yelled out.

"This is Rogue 2, i'm coming for you, Cassie."

Wonder Woman flew her plane up behind the drone, and sent off a heatseeking hydra missile, which found the drone fighter and exploded it into a million pieces.

"BANG!" Steve yelled over the radio.

"Sorry to have to show you such bad habits." Wonder Girl swallowed her pride.

"You're welcome!" Wonder Woman replied.

Robin followed a 3-drone cluster and locked a hydra missile onto the one in the centre, and pulled the trigger. The missile came out, and blew up the centre drone, and the other 2 drone fighters got caught in the explosion and began to crash towards the Pacific Ocean.

"Holy Hydra missiles! 3 for the price of one!" Robin used his favorite word.

"That was a good shot, Robin. But we're not out of the fight yet." Replied Batman

Steve eventually had a drone on his tail.

"Oh, crap! Hey! I got a drone on my 6, he's not letting go of me." Steve announced.

Kenny flew over and got in good behind Steve, and locked his hydra missile on the drone, and blasted it out of the sky.

"Yes! First kill!" Kenny flew up into the sky.

"Thanks...who was that?" Steve asked

"Rogue 6, rogue leader." Kenny spoke joyously.

"Right on, Kenny!" Replied the Colonel.

Then, a drone locked onto Kenny.

"Oh shit!" Kenny tried barrel rolling, but it didn't do him any good.

"Hang on, Kenny, i'm coming for ya." Wonder Woman flew over and got in good on Kenny's six, and aimed a hydra missile at the drone chasing him, and shot it down. Kenny saw the explosion in the rear, and Wonder Woman flying through it.

"Private channel, Rogue 2?" Kenny banked hard right while Wonder Woman banked hard left.

"Private channel, go ahead." replied Wonder Woman.

"How come on everything we do together, the only reason I get out alive is because of you?" Asked Kenny

Diana began to whistle "Playin' with the boys" by Kenny Loggins and made Kenny chuckle a bit, as he knew where that song was from.

And then, just to chain up the saviors, a Drone locked onto Wonder Woman.

"Ah, shoot! There's one on my tail." Wonder Woman looked behind her.

"Hang on, Diana..." Steve, Kenny, Batman, and Superman all said at once..

There was a short pause. All the guys who really, really cared about Diana wanted to save her life, but obviously, 4 guys arguing over one girl is kind of funny.

"Superman." Said Steve.

"Superman..." Batman and Kenny said at the same time a moment later.

"My pleasure, boys!" Superman said in a happy tone.

Wonder Woman smirked a little, and then her boyfriend got in good behind her, and hit the drone with a hydra missile and blasted it out of the sky.

"Thanks, guys!" Wonder Woman giggled a little. After what she saw the night before, it was nice to know that there was at least 4 guys she knew who didn't look at her in a way she didn't like.

The dogfights continued until there were 3 drones remaining. Steve had shot down 4 of them, Batman had shot down 6, Wonder Woman had shot down 5, Superman had gotten 2, Robin could only hit the cluster of 3, Wonder Girl had gotten 1 and Kenny had gotten 1.

The drones split up and began flying erratically to avoid being locked onto. And unfortunately, there was only 3 hydras left amongst the group - Batman had one left, Wonder Girl had one left, and Kenny had one left. They also had chainguns, but it was a lot easier just to use the lock-on technology of the hydras, but if they were flying erratically, it wouldn't have been easy to take them down.

"Alright, let's clean em up, rogues!" Steve began the push for the final pieces of the dogfight.

Wonder Girl got up behind one of the drones with Wonder Woman at about 4 o'clock, acting as support.

"Ok, wait til he's in your crosshairs and then fire." Wonder Woman coached her secretary and protege.

"Gotcha!" Replied Wonder Girl.

The drone flew left to right and all over, but Wonder Girl didn't let him go.

"You're mine you flying piece of garbage!" Wonder Girl Taunted.

The drone finally slowed up a little, and Wonder Girl took her window of opportunity, and fired her chainguns and shot the drone square in it's engines, and it went spiraling towards the ocean.

"Yes!" Wonder Girl cheered.

"I see you, Rogue 5. Good work!" Rogue leader Steve praised his teammate.

Kenny got in good and close to a drone flying erratically in front of him.

"You wanna screw with me? You wanna play with The Coat!" Kenny fired his chainguns in spurts to see if he could by chance, hit the drone.

Robin came in from the rear at 8'oclock.

"Rogue 6, I'll take him if he banks left." Announced Robin.

"He's mine, Rogue 4, i'm not gonna let him get away!" Kenny grunted.

The drone began to bank to the left, and Robin went after him.

"Rogue 6, go to my 4, and stick with me!" Robin ordered.

Kenny now had to play the support guy for Robin.

"Alright, Rogue 4, I got ya." Kenny went to 4'oclock.

The drone continued to fly erratically. It eventually flew downward towards the sea, where Batman just happened to be flying his jet.

"Holy nosedive! He's headed for the sea!" Robin announced.

"I've got him!" Batman took aim in his jet, and his eyes intensified deeply. Then, with all the darkness that the dark knight could muster...

"...I'm Batman!"

Batman fired his last hydra missile and caused the drone fighter in front of him to explode into a million, white hot pieces of carbon and metal.

The final drone flew circles around Superman's jet.

"He's onto me." replied Superman.

"I've got ya!" Wonder Woman came in and flew after the drone and tried gunning it down, but to no avail.

"He's too fast." Said Wonder Woman.

"There's 7 of us and one of him. One of us will eventually get him!" Steve tried to pump his team up for one last rush.

Then Kenny came flying at the drone, and waited for an opportunity to strike.

"Hang on guys...I'm the odd one out." Kenny waited.

Then, the window of opportunity opened, and the drone began to bank upward, right in front of Kenny, who took 2 seconds to lock his final hydra missile on it, and fired. The missile went at high speeds and hit the drone square in the rear, and it blew up into a million pieces.

"The drone is down...repeat, the drone is down!" Kenny laughed.

"We did it guys! Great job!" Steve sighed a breath of relief. This was the most fun he had since getting out of the home to watch over his country.

()()()


	8. Inevitable Fate

Chapter 8 - Inevitable Fate

()()()

The heroes flew their jets around the aircraft carrier while Steve laid out the demands.

"Russian vessel, this is Col. Steve Trevor of the CIA, U.S. Government. You are in forbidden waters. Please turn your vessel back." The Colonel demanded.

A few moments later, a woman with a Russian accent came over the radio.

"Col. Trevor, this is Lt. Major. Anya Federov of the Russian navy. Premier Ovechkin has given me orders not to turn back, we demand that we declare a temporary stalemate."

A temporary stalemate. That would've meant staying there and wasting time while a potentially dangerous threat could've been heading their way.

"Ok, Anya, stand by for further instructions." Col. Trevor switched his radio to the White House. "Homebase, this is Col. Trevor. We've neutralized 25 drone fighters without a loss, the aircraft carrier in the bay is refusing to go and wants a stalemate, what are your instructions?"

The president sat back and thought about it with his army secretaries.

"Give them one more warning. If they don't leave, fire a hydra into the hull."

"Oh, That wouldn't be very nice." Kenny was listening in.

"We're not here to play nice." Wonder Girl told Kenny.

"Yes, sir, we'll carry it out." Col. Trevor switched back to the aircraft carrier.

"Major, this is Col. Trevor again. You're gonna have to pull out, otherwise i'm gonna send a hydra missile into the hull and your ship will begin to take on water, and our navy will intercept you."

Col. Trevor really didn't want to go to war with the Russians, as he knew that ship had people on it that had families.

"Ok, Col. Trevor, please stand by." Maj. Federov called her superiors.

The time in the air was tense. A minute went by.

"Col. Trevor, may we have an update?" asked the president over the radio.

"The ship's major is talking with her superiors, we're awaiting the word." replied Col. Trevor.

"They might be stalling, Colonel. If they don't reply in 2 minutes, you have the clearance to fire on the vessel."

"Yes, sir." Colonel Trevor kept flying around the ship and awaited the word.

Then, the voice crackled over the radio.

"Col. Trevor, this is Maj. Federov. The premier...has informed us to stand our ground."

Wonder Woman grit her teeth and swore under her breath. She didn't want this to happen, and frankly, neither did any of the other heroes.

"Then I'm sorry, Anya, but I have my orders." Col. Trevor cut off the radio. "Ok, Rogue 5, my panel shows you're the last one with a hydra missile, so I want you to hit the rear of the ship where the engine room is. It'll give them at least 12 hours before the hull is completely full of water, and a chance to abandon ship, but that doesn't matter because our vessel will come to intercept. Let's hope there's no one hurt."

"Roger that, Rogue Leader." Wonder Girl replied.

Wonder Girl took her Superhornet and flew to the bow of the aircraft carrier, and allowed the hydra to lock onto the largest source of heat that it could.

"Ok, Fire!" Wonder Girl pulled the trigger, and sent a hydra flying into the ship's bow, where the engine room was supposedly.

The hydra smashed into the hull and exploded, creating a hole about a foot in circumference. The explosion smashed several pieces of shrapnel into the engine, and it began to fail. Eventually, the engine stopped, and water began entering the room.

"Confirmed hit." Wonder Girl spoke over the radio.

"You did the right thing, Rogue 5." Col. Trevor didn't like doing it, but it was orders, and at least he hoped he didn't kill anyone.

"Col. Trevor, come in please?" Asked Maj. Federov in the ship.

"This is Col. Trevor." replied the Colonel.

"I'm sorry, But I had to launch the drones. We're under orders, we can't disobey them." Said a saddened Maj. Federov.

Even in war, there were some who had sympathy for their enemy. Everyone who served had loved ones somewhere. This was one of those times. No one really wants enemies.

"I understand, Major. Let's hope this ends with as little casualties as possible. Speaking of, were there any in the hull?"

"Negative, Colonel." The words made the heroes sigh a breath of relief.

"Ok then, Col. Trevor out."

Then, the radio from home crackled.

"Col. Trevor, can we have an update?" Asked the president.

"We have a confirmed hit on the vessel, but we're out of hydras. Standing by for further orders."

"We've had reports of ships landing in Mexico, and they're planning to rush up from the south into New Mexico and Texas. We're going to need you to fly your hornets down south to combat them. Stop, get refuelled...and if any of you have gifts that might help stop this thing quicker...you're authorized to use them. We'll send the navy out to intercept the Russian vessel."

"Roger that. I'll send my squad down south. Col. Trevor, out."

The team eagerly awaited the orders from the Colonel.

"Ok rogues, we're goin' to Texas. By the time we get to the airbase in Dallas, we'll need a full supply of fuel, and anyone who can fly without an aircraft."

That meant that Superman, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl were all stuck without aircraft when they got to Texas, but then again, they could do a hell of a lot better without aircraft anyways.

The flight down to Texas was another hour. When the planes arrived, they all landed at the Dallas Airbase, and while all of the ships were being refuelled, the heroes were allowed to stretch their legs for a few minutes while their ships were being refuelled, and of course, Superman and Wonder Woman went off to be together for a few minutes. That left Wonder girl with Batman & Robin, Kenny, and Col. Trevor.

"You having fun?" The Colonel asked his team.

"Fighting in a war isn't my idea of fun." Replied Batman.

"Holy Hunger, I'm going to eat something." Robin went off to the airbase to get a snack, with Batman getting that same feeling, so he followed his protege. That left Col. Trevor, Kenny, and Wonder Girl.

"Y'know, Something was up with Diana this morning." Steve started the conversation.

"I'm not the only one who noticed." replied Kenny "I tried to ask her on the private channel about why her eyes were all red, and she didn't want to talk about it."

"Me too. She seemed very defensive. I'm not sure what's gotten into her." Replied the Colonel.

"It might be a girl thing. Something you can't understand." Wonder Girl leaned up against her Super Hornet that she had flown.

"Yeah." Kenny shrugged.

"You know..." Col. Trevor put his hand on Kenny's shoulder "...Son, I've been around since the 1920s. When I met Diana in 1941...I didn't understand her then...and I still can't understand her sometimes. Maybe men and women aren't meant to understand each other."

"Could be." Replied Kenny.

"So how are things back home, Kenny? I haven't had the chance to ask."

"Things are good. My girlfriend is waiting for me, my friend, Miss Wahlberg, she's doing just fine, I got to play hockey for the canucks...I feel like my life has been going very well." Kenny was satisfied with his life back home.

"Live it up in your youth. It's taken from us, all too quickly. I'm even amazed I had it for so long." Said the Colonel. "I just know that it'll happen one day...i'll be sitting there, and the next thing you know, i'll fall into someone's lap, maybe even Diana's, and she'll see what ends up of us all...I just hope that it happens in my sleep, so at least they can kind of see it coming."

Kenny's eyes went grim. Steve was talking about his inevitable death that would soon take him from the world.

"I knew a guy who died of cancer when I was about 22. He wanted me to be a pallbearer. It was the first time I had ever seen a body in the open casket." Kenny thought back to when he had to carry a casket, and how dark and grey the day felt.

"It must have been a sight for someone who never fought in a war." Steve knew death very well, he had seen battles in which young men were slaughtered all over.

"I liked your Fury joke up there. That's one of the best films ever made." Kenny loved that movie. "I just wish that if we were gonna have a war, we should just get all the nations together, and drink and drink, and drink, and drink and either get so drunk we tell each other that we love each other, or we just get into a big barfight and pass out and wake up hung over so we all know how stupid an idea it was. At least no one dies."

"Yeah..." Steve began to walk off to get some much needed breakfast. Kenny and Wonder Girl eventually followed suit.

()()()


	9. Goodbye may seem forever

Chapter 9 - Goodbye may seem forever

()()()

The team ate a decently cooked army breakfast. Hashbrowns, eggs, orange juice, coffee, the works.

Everyone was silent for most of it. But anyone could've guessed what everyone was thinking about, and it wasn't about how army the food tasted...it was what Superman and Wonder Woman were talking about in the distance.

After breakfast, Superman walked over to the group, and he looked very, very nervous.

"Everyone...I want to call you out onto the airstrip." He said.

The group all got up, and followed Superman out to the strip. He had Wonder Woman's hand in his, and he got more nervous with every step.

"Ok everyone, i've called you here...cause I want to tell Diana something."

Then Wonder Woman got even more excited and shaky.

Then...the moment. That moment. Superman got on one knee.

"Woooo! Yeah!" the superhero group all cheered and whistled, they knew what this was. Then, Superman began to speak.

"Diana...i've known you for years now. I took a look at you when we first met...and I knew...you were the one..."

Superman thought back to when he first did lay eyes on Wonder Woman. it was like for the first time in his life, there was someone who felt like him, was as strong as he was...a perfect match.

Then, he pulled out the ring. When Diana saw it, she gasped in excitement.

"Diana Prince...Will you marry me?" Superman was about to fall over.

The group waited in anticipation for Diana to say yes.

"Yes!" Wonder Woman jumped right into Superman's arms, and the viewing heroes all whooped and cheered.

But then, the worst that could happen...happened. Russian drone fighters began flying overhead, dropping bombs on the airfield.

"To the superhornets, let's go!" Col. Trevor rushed over to the jets.

But in the midst of the sudden violence, Superman and Wonder Woman didn't care about the explosions around them...it just made the moment better. They had the longest, most powerfully strong kiss that anyone could've seen...but no one did. They were all off to the jets, while Wonder Girl had already taken to the skies.

"Ok, green light! Launch off!" Col. Steve Trevor, Batman, Robin, and Kenny all flew into the skies in their jets.

Back on the ground, the kiss between longtime lovers finally ended, and the 2 of them knew what their duty was at that point. They ascended into the skies to fight the Russians.

"Ok, This is rogue leader, all wings report in!"

"Rogue 1 standing by." Replied Batman

"Rogue 4, standing by." Robin quickly spoke.

"Rogue 6, standing by!" Kenny said it with a lot of joy in his voice.

"Ok, Rogues 1 & 4, stick close, take the bomber drones on the right. Rogue 6, follow me, we'll go after the other fighters."

Batman and Robin flew off to deal with the right wing of Russian drone fighters, while Kenny and Col. Trevor fought off the others.

Wonder Woman and Superman stuck together and smashed their way through drone fighter after drone fighter. They smashed numerous ones, while more jets took off into the skies with pilots in them who had actual air force experience.

"Kenny, go to my 9'oclock and cover my left wing." Col. Trevor ordered.

"Roger, Rogue leader. I'm so happy right now for Diana, eh?" Kenny asked in his Canadian accent.

"This is the day I was waiting for." Col. Trevor replied.

The fighters kept coming, and both Col. Trevor and Kenny could only shoot at them with the chainguns. They were able to hit a few lucky shots, but this wasn't a dogfight, this was a bomber assault.

"Rogue leader, this is Dallas Airbase, we count 300 drones, 200 of them are fighter class, 100 of them are bomber class."

By that time, they had roughly destroyed 50 bombers and 10 fighters.

"We'll get them. Can you send for more pilots?" asked Col. Trevor.

"We've got fighters dispatched from our airbases in austin, san antonio, and houston. They'll be here in 10 minutes. Keep fighting!"

"Yes sir!" Col. Trevor turned back to the guns.

Batman and Robin were tearing apart a lot of the drone fighters. But being that all of the jets could only carry 4 hydras, they had to save them to bail their teammates out of jams if they got them into any.

They would be lucky, as most of the drone fighters were automated and didn't bother to shoot at the superheroes in the air, and they couldn't get a lead on any of the manned aircraft.

10 minutes passed, and the extra fighters came flying from their respective airbases. Overall, the mission would still be led by Col. Trevor.

Eventually, with a bit of help from the U.S. Air force, the team was able to smash the Russian drones.

"Yes! That's all of them!" exclaimed Superman out in the skies. He held hands with Wonder Woman, and they kissed again, as fiancees.

"It's not over yet! We're getting reports of tanks coming from the south. Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, can you go deal with those?" asked the Dallas air tower with the megaphone.

"We'll be on it!" Said Wonder Woman, and the superheroes all took off.

"While we're at it, Rogue leader, Rogue 6, go join them." added the air tower.

The Colonel and Kenny followed the superheroes, and they were flying in tandem with them to the spot, which was 5 minutes away.

Col. Trevor flew up beside Wonder Woman and made contact with her eyes. He looked at her and gave her a huge thumbs up. She smiled right back at him.

On the other side, Kenny flew his superhornet, and did the same, except he did the devil's horns with his hand, to which Wonder Woman did her silly sticking-the-tongue-out thing.

Then, the heroes all descended to the tanks to fight.

"Rogue 6, we'll take the tanks from the rear." Ordered Col. Trevor.

"Let's just hope that Wardaddy ain't in any of them." Replied kenny.

The tanks fired shells at the superheroes flying at them, but their efforts proved to be in vain. Superman got to the tank in front, and picked it up off the ground, and threw it back towards the south, basically saying he didn't want anyone there.

Wonder Woman landed on the roof of a tank, and used her amazon strength to rip the tank turret from the tank itself, and she threw the turret away, and exposed the tank crew.

"Happy Saturday, Comrades!" She smiled.

"AHHH!" the tank crew jumped out of the tank and began running for the south. They ran by another tank, to which Wonder Girl stopped, and began to push back. eventually, she pushed the tank faster, and faster, and pushed it into the ocean.

Up in the skies, Col. Trevor led a chain gun charge against one of the tank lines, with Kenny following, using his chain guns to shoot at the tanks, possibly hitting a vital part of the tank's engine and gears, causing it to stop.

Superman flew towards a tank turret, and grabbed it, and then began to swing the turret around him and flung it like a sledgehammer at the olympics, cutting the tank squad down to half at that point.

The tanks realized they wern't going to win their conflict, so they immediately stopped, and went in reverse. But as they drove their tanks away, The object of great curiousity emerged from the nearby sea.

"Oh...my...god." Wonder Woman saw it and had no idea how anyone could've built such a massive war machine.

It was the war dragon. And sitting in the driver's seat, was Russian Premier Rusev Ovechkin.

"Now...The great dragon has come to destroy America." he said to his crew in the dragon.

"Rogue 6, follow me." Col. Trevor sped out to the dragon, which was powered by jets and ascended into the sky.

"War dragon, this is Col. Trevor of the CIA, U.S. government. We order you to cease and decist and await further instructions!"

"i'm not going anywhere, Colonel...You Americans have run us over too long...now it is time to see what it is like when we run you over!"

the War dragon descended upon the United States and began to thrash it's steel tail on the ground, causing loud banging that could be heard for miles.

"Now imagine that hitting Dallas." Kenny said over the Radio.

"Let's prevent it! Kenny, I want you to fly upwards and distract it's face. I'll cover you from the rear."

"Roger, Rogue leader!" Kenny prepared to obey orders.

Kenny flew his jet towards the face of the war dragon, and as he flew, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl all joined him, with Col. Trevor flying not far behind.

"Go for the face!" commanded Col. Trevor.

Kenny fired his chainguns into the glass face of the war dragon, but it didn't do him any good.

"Is this the part where I say ouch?" Taunted Ovechkin over the radio.

Superman charged right at the face of the dragon, and smashed right into it, causing a shockwave throughout the whole dragon.

"OUCH!" Ovechkin yelled out. The dragon regained it's composure, and began to spray fire at the superheroes from it's mouth, which had a flamethrower cannon in it. They all had to bail away.

Then, a missile launched from the dragon's ear. It followed Kenny's jet.

"Hey! Steve! I need some help here!"

"I can't get to you, Rogue 6! Eject!"

That was a $67,000,000 order that Kenny reluctantly obeyed. He pulled the eject switch, and flew out of the doomed aircraft. He looked down below him, and watched the heatseeker from the dragon, crash into his jet, and watched it explode.

"Oh, man! The president is gonna kill me." Kenny began to fall towards the earth.

Actually, it would've been the hard ground that would've killed him first if it wern't for Wonder Woman flying in and catching him in freefall. He opened his eyes, and she smiled at him.

"You sure know how to fall for me." Wonder Woman joked.

"Thank you! How does it feel to be a fiancee again!?" Kenny asked as tears flew out of his eyes as the wind opened up his lacular glands.

"I'm looking forward to it. Get on my back and call for your coat!" Wonder Woman allowed Kenny to crawl onto her back and stand on it.

"God of heaven, hear my cries for help..." Kenny looked to the sky while hanging onto Wonder Woman's shoulders, going at a speed of about 100 kph. The coat descended from the sky, and landed in his arms. Despite the speed that Wonder Woman was taking him, Kenny was able to get the coat on, and put the hood on over his head.

"I'm good to go!" The Coat yelled out as he pulled out his shotgun.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Col. Trevor had gotten into some trouble. He had a hydra chasing him and no one could hear him except Kenny and it wasn't very clear.

"Steve, get outta there! You have 3 hydras on you!"

Then, Wonder Girl flew up alongside of Wonder Woman.

"Take him! I'm going after Steve!" Wonder Woman ordered.

The Coat jumped over to Wonder Girl and hung onto her back.

"You comfortable up there, Coat?" she asked.

"No...let's go!" Said The Coat as Wonder Girl went after Wonder Woman in the sky.

Eventually, Steve had no choice but to eject from his aircraft and then he descended from the sky. But like Kenny before, Wonder Woman flew over and caught him too. He looked over into Wonder Woman's eyes and realized his best friend had just saved him from crashing into the sea.

"Where do you want to go, Steve?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Anywhere's fine!" Col. Trevor didn't have any superpowers or gifts outside of a fighter jet, so it was best he go off and use his radio to relay orders.

On the way down, Col. Trevor had one thing he wanted to say to his friend.

"Hey! Congratulations on getting engaged! I'm sooo happy for you!"

"I'm getting married Steve! It's finally happening!" Wonder Woman shared her joy in the heat of battle and hugged him on the way down. She put him down gently and reascended into the sky.

Wonder Girl and Superman began to fly at the war dragon again, and this time, The Coat had his shotgun pumped, and he fired 2 rounds at the dragon...and for some reason, the shotgun shells penetrated the steel.

"What the heck!?" Ovechkin was shocked at sounds of shells bursting into his tool of war.

"Bank right!" Wonder Girl banked right and The Coat hung onto her as Superman crashed into the war dragon again, and this time, it went down...and it went down with a loud crash into the nearby Pacific Ocean and the ground. the shock of the impact completely broke the inner works, and the dragon became a big hunk of steel.

"Ah!" Ovechkin was angry.

Then, Superman and Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl landed where the dragon's tail was lying in the dirt. The Coat stood back and watched his friends grab the tail.

"All together now!" Wonder Woman ordered.

The superheroes combined their excessive strength, and with one hard throw, tossed the war dragon into the sky. Then, with gravity against it, it came back down with a loud crash, and caused a dirt explosion that could be seen for miles around.

"Woooo! That...that was beautiful!" Col. Trevor had watched the action from a distance away.

Kenny caught up to the heroes, who were all standing at the broken head of the war dragon. Then, Ovechkin crawled out of the dragon's head, and there were 4 heroes awaiting to take him away.

()()()

The trip back to the airbase was brief, and everyone had to get back with someone else - meaning, Superman carried Ovechkin back, Wonder Woman carried Steve back, and Wonder Girl carried The Coat back to the field.

They eventually arrived and realized the drones had all crashed into the ground, without a central ship, meaning the dragon, to guide them.

At the airstrip, Batman and Robin had already landed their jets, and they grouped up with the heroes of the one-day war.

"It's over." Superman guided Ovechkin forward.

Military officials came out to take the premier away. He wasn't going anywhere for a very, very long time.

"That's that." Col. Trevor brushed off his jumpsuit. "One last mission."

"Did you have fun?" asked The Coat, who hadn't removed his hood.

"Yes...but now, it's time for some final business...Diana and Clark, they wanted me to talk with them, in private, if it's ok."

Batman, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Kenny all signaled that it was fine. With that, Col. Trevor walked off with his best friend of 80 years and her new fiancee.

With silence and the sounds of scrap metal being picked up off the airfield, Batman walked off to use his bat smartphone.

"Hey Cassandra...thanks for the flight. It was probably not that easy for you to carry me." Kenny thanked his new friend.

"Don't mention it. You're not really all that heavy, you know." Wonder girl extended her hand to shake The Coat's hand. He accepted the offer and shook it back.

"We smashed those drones to bits. Not one of them is left standing." Robin went over to rejoice in the victory.

"Yeah...that was something else." The Coat smiled.

A few moments later, Batman returned with a smile on his face, and he looked a bit nervous.

"Well, that's that." Batman said "I've arranged for their wedding present."

"Wedding present?" asked Robin.

"I'd like to keep it a surprise, if that's OK." Replied Batman.

Then, the Colonel stepped forward from Superman & Wonder Woman to talk.

"Ok, they want to speak with you all, One by One."

Batman was the first to step forward with Robin in tow. Nothing was heard amongst The Coat and Wonder Girl, but they saw Batman start to wipe tears from his eyes with a handkerchief. He whispered something in the fiancees' ears. Almost immediately after he spoke, Both Wonder Woman and Superman gave him a hug. Then, he walked off, taking Robin with him.

Wonder Girl went forward next, and The Coat followed suit, as he wanted to talk with Steve for a moment.

"So, that's the last mission...ever?" asked The Coat.

"For me it is...for them...it is too."

A look of sadness and a slight of depression wound up in the hood of The Coat.

"They're leaving?" Asked The Coat.

"And taking me...i'm going to die soon, Kenny. I've lived my life. Today was the best day of it. And tommorow, I want to retire."

The Coat stood up, and had only one way to thank the Colonel...a standing at attention salute. The colonel smiled at him, and saluted him right back.

"Now go home, son...and be of service to your country. May you and God keep your land glorious and free." With that, Steve began to walk off to Superman. Wonder Girl was walking away and she was in tears.

But there was one last goodbye that was needed. without fail, The Coat walked over to Wonder Woman and knew this was going to end in waterworks. She had already shed some tears talking with the others.

"You're leaving?" asked The Coat.

"...Yes...it's time for me." Wonder Woman put her hand on The Coat's shoulder.

"Retirement. marriage. When's the wedding?"

Wonder Woman's face was not up and cheerful, it was saddened. And when The Coat asked that question, it saddened a little more.

"Actually, Kenny...you can't come." A look of great disappointment came upon The Coat. "No one is. It's just going to be 3, Clark, Steve, and me. That's it...that's all I want."

Then, sadness began to enter, and The Coat nearly choked up.

"Well, we'll at least keep in touch, right?"

This was the part that was really about to hurt.

"No...not even with Bruce, Cassandra, anyone. It's just going to be Clark and I for now."

Then, it was inevitable. The Coat began to tear up.

"Kenny..." Wonder Woman put her other hand on his shoulder to look at her friend's eyes, peering out from underneath the leather hood. They were teary and sad.

"Kenny, you've got an amazing gift, ok? You're one of the best friends i've had for the last year and some time. But now it's time for you to let go of me. I'm happy that i've been your mother figure for the last year...but now it's time for me to be a real mother."

"And that's it?" Kenny sounded a bit angry "You're not going to even talk? Is being super that hard that we want to cut all ties from our past?"

"It's not that..." Wonder Woman shot back "You'll find us again...but not now. I want to spend the next few years becoming like everyone else. I don't want people to know Wonder Woman anymore...and I don't want people to know Diana Prince. Diana Prince is gone, she's off somewhere. She took a vacation and got lost..she doesn't have to worry about how people think of her anymore. I want to start fresh, and starting fresh means cutting ties from your past. There's a reason why I want to do this...when you have a beautiful daughter of your own, you might understand why I want to do it."

At that point, even Wonder Woman began to tear up.

"I'm gonna miss you...even more than my mother." The Coat began to weep.

"Don't say that." Wonder Woman didn't want The Coat to say such a thing...even if it had become true.

The 2 had a hug that held tight for a good minute. After letting go, Wonder Woman pulled a letter from her suit and put it in the hand of The Coat.

"I want you to read this, but don't read it until i've gone." Wonder Woman began to back away from The Coat, and even she couldn't turn away.

"One last thing, Kenny...Remember when you said I was too good for the world?"

"Yes?" The Coat sniffled.

"You were right. You're too good for the world too. Go home to Josie. Go be the man that she needs in her life...go be her coat."

And with that, Both Wonder Woman and Superman flew off into the distance with Steve Trevor on Superman's back. The Coat got down on his knees, and bawled like a baby. As he did, rain began to slap the airfield. It seemed appropriate for the moment.

Eventually, the air force people caught up to The Coat, and gave him a ride to the airport to go home.

()()()

By the end of the day, Kenny had taken off his hood, but not the coat itself. He clung to it and tried to come to terms with what happened...Diana was gone. out of his life. Sure, she wanted to meet again, but when?

The plane ride back to Vancouver left Kenny with a mixture of anger and sadness. Why didn't she want anyone at her wedding? Was it a girl thing that he couldn't understand? Did he get too close?

He tried to put the pieces together. What did Diana mean when she mentioned something about a beautiful daughter?

When Kenny landed in Vancouver, he went out to his truck, which was parked in the cold November rain that matched his mood. He put his hood over his head, and then he heard a voice call out to him.

"Mr. Haruna?"

The Coat stopped in the rain.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone." The Coat whimpered.

"Sir...I have something for you." The voice continued.

The coat turned to see that an RCMP officer was looking at him.

"It's a letter...from your mother." Said the cop.

Kenny gasped. A letter from his mother?

"She wanted you to have this when she died...but by the time we were going to get it to you, you had run away, and shed your identity. It took a lot of time, but the RCMP was able to track you through the CIA and the IADC..."

"Don't...even mention those 2 groups to me." Kenny began to choke up.

"A bad day son? You were down south, right?" Asked the cop.

"Yeah." The Coat didn't want to mince any words.

"I know about you...The Coat. You've done great deeds for this city, the communities. The statute of limitations on the escape from the hospital is in the past..."

The Policeman handed The Coat the letter. He quickly slid it into his jacket to avoid it getting wet.

"Don't let us hold you back. Go be a hero." The Cop walked off into the rain.

The Coat took a moment to think what could've been in that letter.

()()()

"Ok listen, if they call...you don't know where we are. Clear?" asked Diana through the phone.

"And how long am I supposed to keep up this lie?" asked Bruce Wayne.

"Until I tell you to, Bruce. I just want to be alone, and I don't think they'll understand it. Let Cassie and Kenny figure it out on their own."

"Ok, Diana."

"And you too."

"Oh, You know I won't come bother you at all."

"I know Bruce. Listen, you are all my best friends, but all I want to do now is be with my Fiancee...and to let Steve go in peace. Goodbye, old friend."

And with a click of the phone, even Bruce couldn't help grabbing for a tissue to cry.

()()()

Back at his apartment Kenny shared with his girlfriend, the rain pattered on the glass outside, and Kenny was preparing himself for what Diana had written him. He sat down on the couch, and looked at the two letters. He really wanted to know what Diana had written him.

He pulled out a butter knife, and opened the first letter, and read it to himself.

 _Kenny,_

 _I know this must be hard for you, but I've decided you were right - I'm too good for the world. The world's a mess and i'm too tired to fix it. Clark and I decided it was best we go away for now. We love each other, we want to be together and have a normal life for a while, and that means we wanted to cut our ties from the past, meaning everyone that we knew in the Justice League, the IADC and the CIA. Please, don't come looking for us, we want to be alone for now. And at the same time, we won't come looking for you. Don't take it the wrong way. When time has passed, we will resurface and get together again and do something. Father some kids and we'll get them together too, and then we can have a huge picnic or something. You'll be the best father ever. We know the day will come, We just hope it's not too soon._

 _Another thing - I'm still not telling you why my eyes were red...yes, I was crying. Something hurt me, and I want you to find out on your own what it was. I know you'll eventually figure it out._

 _Another thing, Don't ever...ever stop being you. I could remember all the funny things you said when we were working together, and while I might not have been laughing on the surface, on the inside, I was laughing to beat all hell. Don't ever stop trying to make people laugh._

 _Also, get married to Josie already. You two are perfect together._

 _-Diana_

 _P.S. - If I ever have a son, i'm naming him after Steve. Don't take that personal either._

While Kenny wanted to cry, he knew Diana had been in the business forever, and needed time to herself as well, and could understand that. But he didn't know what had hurt her. If there was one thing he knew he had to do, it was simply put her out of his mind for a while. She deserved privacy just as much as anyone else.

Now, it was time for the real waterworks. Kenny grabbed the letter that his mother had written him 12 years before. He used the butter knife to get the envelope open and read his mother's handwriting.

 _Trevor,_

 _If you awaken, I want you to know how much I love you. I'm sorry your life has not been what it should be. I should've been a better influence over you. But if it's any compensation, i've been praying for you, praying that God will watch over you if you make it, and I've prayed for someone to come along and maybe be a mother figure to you. I don't know if I will still be here when/if you awaken. The doctors are risking my life by taking the bullets out from my lungs, but if they don't, i'll die anyways. But at least i'll be in heaven with my mother, your grandmother. She would've loved to have known you. When you get to Heaven, whether it's now, or 50 years from now, go and visit her, she'll be glad to see you._

 _-Your mother, May Haruna._

At the end of that letter, Kenny began to sob himself into a ball and cry deeply. His girlfriend saw him crouched over on the couch, and she sat down to comfort him. Kenny felt like he had just lost his mother all over again, and he couldn't stop crying.

If he came off as a tough warrior once, he sure didn't look like it as he fell asleep in tears.

()()()

THE END


	10. Credits - Wouldn't it be nice

Credits - Wouldn't it be nice

()()()

The next day, a ringtone awoke a still red-eyed Kenny. He jarred awake, feeling better after a solid sad session, and a good sleep.

He looked at the phone, and it said "Private number." feeling excited that it could be his friend, he picked the phone up and got a different voice.

"Kenny, this is Trevor Linden, team president of the Vancouver Canucks..I have a proposition for you."

 **Directed by**

 **Phil from Produce**

A TV showed a hockey game on Sportsnet Pacific, of the Vancouver Canucks against the Florida Panthers in Florida sometime in January 2021.

"Here comes Alex Burrows, coming up the far side. the Canucks have 1:15 left on the powerplay on that interference call. Burrows passes it to Olifchefski, Olly passes it to Eric Roberts, Roberts to Triton, Triton shoots! Scores!"

The bars in Vancouver went nuts as Kenny Triton raised his arms in victory at scoring a goal against the long-time Florida panthers Goalie, Roberto Luongo.

"Boy, that man has to be feeling on top of the world now, he scores a beauty on the powerplay, his first NHL goal of his life...and that look on his face says it all."

Kenny had a ear to ear grin, skating along his team, slapping gloves...

 **Edited by**

 **Phil from Produce**

A dark room housed the premier Rusev Ovechkin, eating prison rations. Outside of his cell, a dark figure stared in at him.

"You are never going to leave this place, Ovechkin. And if you try to escape...you'll have to dig through 20 feet of solid concrete...and when you do...i'll be there...and..." The dark figure stared with cold, piercing eyes at the premier...

"I'm Batman!"

 **Written by**

 **Phil from Produce**

The auditorium at the Gotham city university cheered as their Valedictorian, Dick Grayson, stood up to deliver the speech.

"As we step from this university, we will change the world around us. We are going to improve the world with what we've learned, and continue to improve it with what we've yet to learn..."

 **Wonder Woman created by**

 **William Moulton Marston**

Herb Dean asked the UFC women's champion, Alexis Ramsey, if she was ready. and she signaled that she was. Then he turned to the underdog challenger, 22 year old Cassandra Sandsmark, and asked her if she was. And she signaled that she was.

"Ok, then lets go!" Herb signaled for the MMA fighters to begin.

The fighters came out of their corners, touched gloves, and began their fight.

"Here we go!" yelled out Mike Goldberg as the announcer.

"What a fight, this one's been talked about, Cassandra Sandsmark, an underdog fighter, went 6-0 for the last 8 months in the minors, and now she's fighting at UFC 225."

In the Octagon, Cassandra waited for the right moment. Alexis threw a shot and Cassandra blocked it. then she threw a left. But then came that window of opportunity when she was off balance, and Cassandra took it and threw a haymaker that ultimately destroyed alexis's concentration and ability to stand.

"OOOH!" Joe Rogan watched the blonde-haired Cassandra knock down the champion, to which Herb Dean jumped in between the ladies and stopped the fight.

"It is all over! It is all over! Wow!" Mike Goldberg said his usual catchphrase "We've got a new, UFC women's champion, and her name is Cassandra Sandsmark!"

Cassandra jumped on the octagon cage and sat on it, flexed her abs, and arms and cheered.

 **Superman created by**

 **Joe Shuster**

On a beautiful beach somewhere in the world, Steve Trevor walked down a grassy plain with Diana in a beautiful, much more glamourous wedding dress than on her previous mission before. Standing at the altar, was Clark Kent, and he didn't look nervous or scared or ready to faint...he was happy.

After going through the vows and everything, Both Clark and Diana had their first kiss as a married couple in front of a beautiful sunset in the distance.

 **Batman and Robin created by**

 **Bob Kane**

 **Wonder Girl created by**

 **John Byrne**

 **Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Girl are all properties of DC comics, and the writer does not take financial credit for use of their characters in his fanfiction.**

()()()

Envisioned Soundtrack

()

"Let's get Lost"

Performed by Chet Baker

Moment of Play: the song that plays on the radio just before the teenage suicide attempt.

()

"Don't wanna fall in love"

Performed by Jane Child

Moment of play: Kenny sings the song on his way to the Vancouver Airport.

()

"Oh Canada (english version)"

Lyrics by Robert Stanley Weir

Moment of Play: When "Oh Canada" is sung at the Hockey game.

()

"Star Spangled Banner"

created by Francis Scott Key

Moment of Play: When the U.S. national anthem is sung at the hockey game

()

"Come & Get your love"

Performed by Redbone

Moment of play: When kenny enters the blood donor clinic

()

"First World Problems"

Performed by Chilled Clarity

Moment of Play: Robin rolls up to Cassandra's apartment in his firebird.

()

"Inside my Love"

Performed by Minnie Riperton

Moment of play: Diana and clark making out on the couch during the date.

()

"One summer's day"

Created by Joe Hisashi

Moment of play: Diana weeping when she discovers the internet's opinion of her.

()

"Corneria theme (SNES version)

Created by Hajime Hirasawa

Moment of play: The Dogfight between drones and heroes.

()

"Playin' with the boys"

Performed by Kenny Loggins

Moment of play: Wonder Woman whistles the song after saving kenny from a drone.

()

"War Ensemble"

Performed by Slayer

Moment of play: The battle against the war dragon.

()

"Goodbye may seem forever (Sad theme from the Fox and the hound)"

created by Buddy Baker

Moment of Play: Diana and clark seperate from Kenny.

()

"Secret of the forest (With rain)"

Original Composition by Yasunori Mitsuda

Moment of Play: Kenny's mourning after Diana leaves him.

()

"Wouldn't it be nice?"

Performed by The Beach Boys

Moment of play: Credit sequence.

()()()

 **Written 2015, by Phil from Produce.**

()()()


End file.
